


College Boys with High School Drama

by OutOfTheBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, If you watch Korean Drama's you'll know, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, What am I doing with my life?, it's a parody, it's not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfTheBlue/pseuds/OutOfTheBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a compiled piece of cliché. Eren is a rich kid. Levi is poor. Their first meeting was because of spilled coffee. Eren's family hates Levi, but they will overcome it because their love is undying. But then someone gets into a car accident. And someone has cancer. No one dies. Except Moses, but he's not important. </p>
<p>Ultimately, Eren is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Loan Sharks Just Won't Let it Go

Eren blamed it on the way Levi held his cheap Styrofoam cup. The mysterious liquid trickled down Eren's brand new shirt. The shorter man mumbled a quick apology, pushing up his glasses, and attempted to walk around Eren. Eren wasn't going to have any of that. He side stepped to block Levi's path, only having the shorter man grumble in annoyance.

 "Do you know what this is?" Eren questioned.

 "A sweater," the other man deadpanned.

 "No, this is Armani! Do you know how much this cost me?"

 "Humor me." Levi rolled his eyes.

"This cost me—"

The shorter man turned away, leaving Eren, a gapping mess. Eren screamed after Levi. Mikasa, Eren's step-sister, watched everything from the side-line until she had enough. She grabbed Eren by the collar and dragged him to the nearest bathroom in the Humanities building.

 

* * *

It's not like Levi makes wrong decisions every day, month, or year. He calculated and planned out a schedule for every semester. He knew what classes he was going to take since freshman year of college. He knew what classes were going to give him a hard time. He knew what classes were going to be easy, like macroeconomics. But he was really, _really_ wrong about economics. Not because it was a hard subject, but because he made eye contact with a little shit that had eyes that were too _green_ and too _bright_.

The boy had the audacity to walk to his row and sit right next to him. The classroom was a lecture hall for christ sake!

 "You still owe me $98," was the first words that came out of that annoying but pretty face. _Shit_ , his face was not that pretty.

 Levi rolled his eyes again behind the perfectly rectangular spectacles. "I don't owe you shit."

 "Oh yes you do! This cost me a lot of money and you're paying up for it. Do you know who my father is? That's right, the great Grisha Jeagar! That's right, cower. He's the one that discovered the potential cure for breast cancer. Bet you can't do that – not in this life time. How tall are you by the way? You look like you're—"

 "Oh, _shut up_!"

 Out of Levi's perfectly planned schedule, it had to be his junior year where he meets someone absolutely irritating. He had it planned. Everything. And the boy was going to mess it all up. He wasn't going to drop the class because of one kid. And if anything, the brat should be the one to leave because he was definitely a freshman and he had four years to spare – he radiated some freshman aura that screamed that he didn't have enough life experience.

 "You can't speak to me like that. Especially since you owe me money."

 Levi turned towards the brat, noticing from the side of his eyes as a man with thick eyebrows walked into the classroom – probably the professor. Who the hell wears a bolo tie anyways?

 "You were the one who bumped into me, brat. I shouldn't have to pay jack-shit."

 "Eren," the boy tsked.

 " _What_?"

 "My name is Eren, not 'brat.' And it was entirely your fault. I had to dispose of my sweater because of you."

 Levi threw his hands up in frustration. "Do you understand that am not giving you $98 for an accident!"

 "An accident that you caused. You just confessed."

 "Am I talking to a fucking wall?"

 At this point, the professor decided to interrupt their argument. The eyebrow professor, Levi vaguely remembers his name being Dr. Smitten, Dr. Smith, Dr. Eyebrows. Shit. Whatever his name was, was making his way up the long rows, only to stop in front of Eren and Levi.

 "I do not tolerate misbehavior in my lecture hall. If you cannot sit together, then I may ask one of you to move, am I clear?" the professor raised his caterpillar eyebrows. Seriously, if the man had the decency to tweeze the damn thing, he'd be at least a bit more attractive.

 "Understood sir," Eren answered. Levi just gave a small nod. The professor decided it was acceptable and left. Levi was hoping Eren would leave, but he didn't. All he did was remain in his seat the entire time, doodling random giant figures and little stick figures attacking the giants.

That little shit! 

 

* * *

Levi's second wrong decision happened after the common hour break (he will make one last wrong decision a bit later). He was walking to class with his high school friend, Isabel, who was another really chatty person which he can tune out fairly easily. He found her more of a bratty sister than anything. Looking into her eyes, it kind of reminded him of shitface. He definitely did not want to think about _Eren_. He was going to enjoy his biology lab class with Isabel and everything will remain calm for the rest of the day.

 No.

 It will not.

 Levi was talking quietly with Isabel – well at least, as quiet as Isabel could be – until he felt a presence of someone sitting besides him. At first, Levi thought, _hell no_. But thank god it wasn't a green eye brat. Instead, it was a girl with glasses and some sort of crazy eyes. She was panting slightly and Levi couldn't help but to move a bit further away from her. Her head immediately snapped towards his direction and gave a huge grin.

 "Hanji is my name! Science is my game! I hope we become lab partners!" She looked between Levi and Isabel. Isabel laughed obnoxiously, shaking hands with the weird woman. Isabel introduced herself and Levi to the Glasses Freak. The freak started to scribble some weird notes. Levi couldn't help but look over her shoulder a bit.

 "Are you trying to do a compatibility test? Oi, what the hell is that right next to my name?" Levi pointed to Hanji's little notepad.

 Hanji smiled and pushed her glasses up, "It's an algorithm that I prepared. It's perfectly logical in a way and a theory in the testing. I separate my samples by gather enough qualitative and quantitative data. I then perform my test using statistics. Would you like to hear more about it in details?" Hanji leaned forward onto the table, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

 "I'll pass," Levi stated. He knew that look and that look was a look of insanity. Just when lab was about to begin with Professor Mike, because he didn't want others calling him by his last name, someone made it into class in the nick of time. Levi's jaw dropped. Sitting diagonally from him at the table is a green eye brat, and it was not Isabel.

 "You still owe me $98. Oh! And if you give me your economic notes, I won't charge you 20% interest."

 No. No. NO.   

 Levi should have never pushed back biology. Because if he never did, he wouldn't have lab. And if he didn't have bio lab, he wouldn't have to deal with Eren. His error number two. Thank the shit lords that it was only once a week.        

 

* * *

The week was slow, dreadful, and by the end of it, Levi wanted to hang himself. During lab, Isabel seemed to like Eren's witty attitude. They were both equally as loud when a heated argument was fueled over who would hold onto the test tubes. Hanji would interject with her overly active personality. All three of them were a bunch of idiots. All three of them were loud, making Levi feel immensely embarrassed when classmates were staring at them as if they were freaks. It wouldn't have been so bad if Isabel didn't invite Eren during every single lunch break. At one point during their interaction, Isabel seemed to have given Eren her number  and …Levi's as well.

 During Levi's lazy Sunday, he received a text.

  _It's been a week and you still officially owe me $117.60 – 1:00p.m. Eren_

Levi groaned, ignoring the text and rolled onto the other side of his bed. He was tip toeing at the edge of consciousness when a ring indicated he received text...and another.

  _I know this is Levi's number because Isabel said it was. We're having lunch together on Monday at 12. – 1:13p.m. Eren_

_Hello? I'm going to call you if you don't answer. I have your house number if you block me. I also have your email. TheLanceCorporal@Stohess.edu, really? Didn't anyone ever tell you about professional emails? – 1:13p.m. Eren_

Levi was going to respond when another text message notification popped up on his screen.

_I was Facebook stalking you last night. You really should set it to private. I like the photo with you in the suit – 1:15p.m. Eren_

_I didn't know you volunteered at an animal hospital. Way too much information, dude. I know you're a junior of Stohess University and  you graduated from Mitras no Chikagai High. There are a ton of photos of Isabel and this blonde dude name Farlan, so I'm guessing you're best friends? You accepted Hanji's friend request, accept mine. – 1:18p.m. Eren_

Levi waited a couple of minutes until he was sure Eren was done texting. He was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. He was going to make Isabel pay for what she's done. She fueled the fire for a monster. A monster that for some reason would just not leave him alone.

  **'Kay – 1:25p.m. Levi**

_Is that 'kay that you're going to pay me back $117.60 or 'kay you're going to show up to lunch with us or 'kay you're going to accept my request?  – 1:26p.m. Eren_

Levi didn't answer.

 He received nine texts afterwards and five calls to his cellphone. Three calls from Eren, and two from his parents. Eren also sent him a bunch of random internet crap that went straight to his school email. To Levi's relief, there were no house calls.

* * *

"Levi here is poor," Isabel stated matter-of-factly, patting his back with sympathy.

 "But he owes me $141.12." Eren took a bite of his sandwich. For some odd reason, it was no longer just Isabel and him during lunch. At first, Hanji joined in along with Eren. Afterwards, Eren's sister, Mikasa joined, along with his best friend Armin. Now five other people occupied the table: Moblit, Petra, Auruo, Jean, and Marco. A majority of them were Eren's and Hanji's friends. Except for Jean. He just sort of tagged along out of nowhere.  

 "I don't owe you anything, Kid. You're the one who keeps babbling about it. And how the hell did it go from $98 to $142?" Levi was long done with his lunch, but he was eyeing Hanji's pudding cup. He swears, he does not have a sweet tooth. 

 "I don't understand how you can enter into such an expensive private school if you're so poor," Eren took a bite of Hanji's pudding. Bastard.

 "And I don't understand how someone so stupid got in. I'm at least a smart ass student so I have a shit load of scholarships. And financial aid."

 "Ah. Charity money." Eren nodded his head as if he understood. "My dad funds the school," he added on. 

 "He's probably the outlier that brings down the school's rating," Jean provoked Eren.

 "Shut up! Who invited you, Horseface?" Eren sprang up from the table, grabbing a whole handful of Jean's red plaid shirt.

 Levi secretly enjoyed watching them fight because of his delinquent days of smoking, drinking, fighting, and drug dealing. He even sometimes wonder how he kept up with his excellent grades and eventually became valedictorian. Maybe he was just a genius or the fact that he paid his way for some sketchy under-the-table shit. Thankfully, after high school he cleaned himself quiet nicely. Plus, he never used the drugs he was selling. It was just a helpful tool to earn some extra cash.

 "Please, no fighting!" Marco and Petra yelled in unison. Auruo tried, but ended up biting his tongue. Fucking idiot. Hanji laughed, slapping Moblit repetitively on the back. Poor boy would probably be spewing more blood than Auruo.

 For once Levi felt kind of good being surrounded by semi-normal people. At least they weren't the assholes that used to try and pick a fight with Isabel. Because picking a fight with her meant that they were picking a fight with Levi and Farlan. And that got ugly really fast.

 Looking around him, he was surrounded by all idiots (not Marco because that boy looked like a goddamn angel). He was eight-five percent bothered, but the other fifteen percent was fairly content. For once, he was content with his life.

 

* * *

Satisfaction does not last long. At first, Levi played it off as just raging teenage hormones. But then he remembered he was no longer a teen. He didn't know what it was. It was probably the fact that Eren literally crashed into his life. Maybe it was a minor crush, although Levi never crushed on anyone, only lusted. Eren wasn't only lust. Sure, the boy had smooth, sun-kissed skin, and maybe his eyes were beautiful as fuck. Oh and those legs…but no, no that wasn't all though.

 He didn't know when he started craving those days when Eren would randomly show up in his apartment (hmm…he wondered exactly who told him where he lived, but he had a good idea because she's the _only_ one who knew).

 When Eren visited for the very first time, he thought Levi's living room was a bedroom. At that point, Levi was just about to kick him out for being such a spoiled rich bastard. But he didn't. Instead, he let the kid lay on his couch. The boy eventually fell asleep and that was when Levi started to look at his features. Granted, the boy was so, so, so beautiful when he wasn't talking.

 And then there were those days where Eren could hold at least a decent conversation. He would explain his thoughts for the future. He wanted to pursue business law. He was interested in reviewing over contracts and past court cases pertaining to intentional torts, negligence, and strict liabilities. Not surprisingly, his favorites were assault, battery, and false imprisonment that all fell into the category of harm done to a person.

 Eren asked what Levi was interested in. He immediately answered forensic science. Levi quickly hushed Eren when he knew that look on his face – a look that stated that it was so cool and it was going to be _like_ C.S.I. or some shit. Levi strictly wanted to work in a lab and it wasn't like those damn T.V. shows because analyzing evidence did not take several seconds. It was not a fucking Easy Bake Oven where they just popped in evidence and it will shit out results that would lead them directly to the culprit.   

 Those intellectual conversations left an empty, warm, fuzzy feeling for Levi – as if he knew that he wanted to know more about the kid. It was so hard to pin point the emotions he felt, that he eventually allowed Eren to stay over simply for observation. It soon became a routine that Levi was getting too comfortable with. He reminded himself that once he figured what those emotions were, he would find a solution and execute his plan to rid of the pest.

 But that never happened.

 Valentines Day was when Eren decided to ask the question – _"Will you fucking go out with me and I'll forget that you owe me a new sweater?"_ His words exactly.

 And at that moment, Levi knew his answer.

 But his response was opposite than what he was thinking.

_"Yes."_

He blamed it on the tempting offer to finally shut Eren up about the whole money issue (he already owed the kid in the thousands if he was to really pay up with the ridiculous interest rate.)

 That was Levi's last mistake. He would call it a mistake at that time. Although several years down the road, he found it more of a blessing. 

 


	2. I Rather Kill a Dinosaur Than Meet Your Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is in for a little surprise at school and when he meets Eren's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I got a little bit carried away with school work, but I should be okay now!

"I advise you to be Levi's study buddy," Professor Erwin-fucking-Smith suggested. This did not come out of no where. No, no. Eren was being a little dumb fuck that just didn't understand any economic terms or concepts whatsoever.

**A Week Ago**

_"Eren, what is the break-even point?" Professor Smith asked him after class. Levi of course stood there waiting for his little shit to answer so they could quickly leave._

_"What do you mean break-even, Professor? Like…4? And you evenly split it into 2?" Levi did not know how Smith kept on a straight face after that reply. Seriously, Eren? Seriously?_

_"No, Eren. When cost is equal to…?" Smith gestured his hands in encouragement, anticipating that the hint would at least save Eren's poor soul._

_"Cost is equal to…Equal to…Cost? Cost = Cost?"_

_The professor's mouth twitch a little._

_He shook his head. "No Eren, Cost = Revenue. When there is no net income or net loss. I don't suppose you can give me the formula for the break-even point?"_

_"That wasn't the formula?" Eren asked again. And at that point, Smith strained a smile and told him that he was dismissed._

But here they were again, Smith trying to pinpoint Eren's knowledge on economics – if there were any. Levi had a feeling that the professor probably got a kick out of it with all his colleagues last week. Smith, with his gigantic eyebrows, trying to tell a story about a dumb freshman that was trying to major in business law, but had no understanding in easy terminology.

"Eren, what class is this?" Smith asked. And really, at least Eren wasn't that dumb or else Levi would start doubting exactly why he decided to date the kid in the first place.

"It's microeconomics right?" Eren answered with confidence.

"No, dumbass! It's macroeconomics!" Levi butted in because he seriously overestimated Eren's intelligence. Well, now Eren really made him doubt.

Eren smiled that damn smile and chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I knew that."

"Now, now, Levi. It was just a simple mistake." Professor Smith tried to give an excuse to Eren.

"What's the difference?" Eren questioned, tilting his head to the right a bit.

Smith was silent for a moment. And so was Levi. Eren was a lost cause and both of the males definitely saw that. Maybe Eren just needed to repeat the course once, or twice…thrice before he got it.

However, Smith did not seem like the guy that would give up on his students. His eyebrows said it. Because Erwin-Fucking-Smith's eyebrows were some other life form that grew on the bastard's forehead. Sometimes, those eyebrows taunted Levi and he just wished he had a razor. And that razor would accidentally swipe off the luscious caterpillars right off.

Smith sat up on his chair, hands folded on the table, legs crossed (the manly cross, not the ball squishing one), and he spoke with absolute sincerity.

"I recognize each one of you as an individual. Each single one of you make up the economy. As my student, I want all of you to excel in this subject and surpass me." Alright, Commander, calm down. "And therefore, I think it is a perfect opportunity to have study sessions with Levi. Recap on terms you don't understand. You can even feel free to email me if you have further questions." Smith stated. Well, Captain America over here deserves a reward.

"Will do, Professor Smith!" Eren saluted to him.

Levi rolled his eyes, making his way out the door because he's fucking hungry and _done_.

"Oh and Levi?" Smith's voice carried out in the lecture hall. Levi half-heartedly turns to him. "I hope teaching Eren will be beneficial to the both of you. Maybe the way I teach is not easy for him to understand, but maybe you can perhaps do a better job than me.

"Can't say I can." Levi shrugged, leaving the room with a faithful Eren by his side.

* * *

 "You know what I don't understand." Eren peeled a clementine. "I don't know how you made it into this college, Isabel." He finished his statement while popping one of the slices into his mouth. Out of habit, Eren took another and pressed it towards Levi's awaiting lips.

To Levi's dismay, none of his friends dramatically reacted to their relationship. Hanji said she knew it and her algorithm proven corrected when she tested Eren and Levi's compatibility. The only one who was truly upset was Mikasa. Levi understood her feelings because they did start dating when they only knew each other for a little less than one month.

Isabel grinned, slapping her hands to her knees. "You know, that's a really funny story because—." Isabel was interrupted by Armin's girly squeak.

"—What the _hell_ was that?" Jean neighed.

Hanji is grinning. By now Levi knew that maniac look was something not to mess with or question.

"What's up with your face?" Auruo asked. Dumbass!

"Who was that just now, Armin?" Hanji nudged Armin's side like a heated cat.

"Who was what?" Eren unfocused with their change in conversation. The poor bastard could hardly keep up. Why, Levi thought, why was he dating such an idiot? Ah right. Hot piece of ass and hot legs. But he had to remind himself what was beyond that. Yes, sweet personality, aggressive, cute, and determined to please.  

"No one—just no one. Can we stop?" Armin turned beat red. Levi was amused because he's a sadist. He wished he saw the person who captured the blond mushroom's affection.

Mikasa grabbed Armin's arm not too gently, making him twitch in pain. "You can't. He's too old for you. Who is he? Professor? Staff? Father? Armin, you just can't. Don't even look at him in the eye. Don't even talk to him," Mikasa ranted on.

"Mikasa please stop, you're embarrassing me. You're not my mom." The mushroom could probably boil himself at this point. _Aye, we are having mushroom stew tonight, aye_ , Levi thought, _fuck. Too much time with fucktards fucks up the brain._

"Speaking of family, did Levi meet your parents yet?" Petra asked politely. Was that girl there the whole time? Levi could hardly keep track with everyone at the table. Except Marco, because that angel was sitting right across from him. The freckles on that boy's face sang hymns to him during lunch every day, or Levi was just on drugs. But he was pretty sure he wasn't taking any of the substances unless Eren had been spiking his drinks.

"No." Mikasa turned to Eren, "When are you going to introduce _it_ to Mom and Dad? Did you even tell them, Eren? That _it_ is two years older than you. Two years! Why couldn't you find someone younger and cuter?"

Levi was getting annoyed. The big sister act did not suit Mikasa. Levi was probably Eren's first boyfriend because she most likely scared away more than half of his suitors – which Levi didn't mind too much about. But Mikasa was an obstacle and a challenge. Levi never backs down from a challenge.

"No, not yet. I'll tell them when we go back home during this weekend."

Mikasa was not pleased with his answer. But the conversation sort of died away to Levi's relief. He hated the tension. When he turned his head to face Eren, Eren had a goofy smile on, looking far into the distance. Levi follows Eren's gaze only to see him staring at absolutely nothing. The boy was seriously weird.

Eren snapped out of it, as if he remembered something. "Hey Isabel, you never answered my question."

"Mm? What? Oh yeah, so the funny story has to do something with my panties, honey mustard, and the standardized test. It starts off with Farlan taking a massive shit in the women's toilet but then Levi barges in with his red wig during testing day and—" Isabel was once again interrupted.

"—You know, I was planning on a trip somewhere for spring break. I want to go analysis some Aye-ayes on Madagascar," Hanji held her fists in the air.

"Oh! I want to volunteer at the soup kitchen," the angel spoke.

Thankfully, Eren never heard the end of Isabel's story. And Levi was never going to tell Eren because the whole wig thing was embarrassing as hell. He knew Isabel left out the part about Levi in a female uniform, red hair, with glasses, and an alibi by the name of Lenci. But then again, Eren seemed to have forgotten the conversation when Hanji made her sudden outburst. 

* * *

 They were studying macroeconomics on a Friday night when Eren brought up the question of what Levi planned for his weekend. He shrugged it off, stating that he was planning to stay home, clean, and catch up on some reading.

"Well, my dad is going to be home this weekend. I was thinking, maybe, you would want to meet my dad?"

Levi huffed. "And what? Ask for his autograph?"

"No, like. Meet my parents. My mom will be there too. She's an excellent cook. And you get to see some of my childhood stuff, you know? And maybe we can go watch that movie, Attack of the Eotens. I heard that movie was awesome."

Levi was shaking his head halfway through Eren's suggestion. "No, I don't want to meet your parents, and no, I don't want to see that stupid movie. Seriously, Eren? Giants eating people as they struggle to defend humanity? Do you see what those kids are carrying? Giant ass box cutters zipping through giant ass trees."

"C'mon! You left out the part of humanity's strongest and humanity's only hope! They fight side by side to defeat the titans. There's so much psychological and emotional turns and twists with the entire plot. It will have you crying in your seat! But that's besides the point, why don't you want to meet my parents?"

Levi dropped his glasses onto his textbook to rub his eyes. He saw Eren eyeing the spectacles warily, scrunching his nose as to trying to look through the glass. Levi picked them up again and adjusted them perfectly onto his nose.

"Your taste in movies suck, Eren. The movie is going to be shit, we aren't watching it. And your parents don't need to meet me."

"But I talk to your mom every night! She says she misses those times when you would call her at least once a week instead of once a month!" Eren nearly shouted, very unhappy because there's a glint of red tainting his usual green eyes.

" _Excuse me_?" Levi blinked. "You what?"

"I talk to your mom," Eren said as it's the most natural thing. No, it's not because Levi never gave Eren his mother's number.                     

"When the hell did I give you her number?" Levi started to fear for his life. This boy may or may not be a stalker. This boy may or may not be clinically insane.

"You didn't give it to me, Levi. Isabel did. She said the best way to get what I want, is to talk to your mom." Levi was going to seriously kill Isabel. She better call Farlan to tell him she loves him because she will not live to see another day.

"Stop talking to my mother, Eren. In fact, delete her number right now." Levi reached for Eren's phone but he moved it out of his reach.

"Stop it. We already became close texting buddies. You know your dad says that he's having a bit of a back problem and when he told you, you didn't do anything for him. What a terrible son."

"You talk to my old man too?!"

"Actually, they're both fairly young. Your dad just doesn't understand why you came out to be so short. Are they really both close to 182 cm?"

Levi held his breath and then released it in one go. He had to calm down. "Little Shit, why are you getting so chummy with my parents? And what have you told them about us?"

Eren smiled. Grabbing his hot chocolate to take a long slip, prolonging the time just to tease with Levi. Levi grasped the cup away from Eren, almost making him stain his textbook and shirt with the swooshing of the liquid. Levi was not going to have another argument about commoner's drinks staining Eren's expensive clothes.

"I told them that we are dating and—"

"How did you even know I came out to my parents in the first place? This is seriously out of your bounds, Kid."

"Wait, wait," Eren held his hands up in defense, "When I called with my phone and introduced myself, Mag asked if I was your boyfriend and I just answered her truthfully."

"Mag? Mag!? My mother's name is Magali! Do not call her by her first name."

"Would you rather me call her Mom? Jos says I can." Eren quipped.

"Shitty Brat, my father's name is Josiah. Don't call either one of them by their first name!" Levi sat up from his chair, ready to get up from the table. Eren just had to piss him off every single, damn day.

"I know your parents' names, Levi." A smirk appeared on his face, "If you meet my parents, I'll stop calling them by their first name."

"And you won't call them 'Mom' or 'Dad'."

"…Okay."

"Oi! What the hell was that pause for?!"

Eren shook his head. He slightly leaned forward, lowering his eye level with Levi and looked up, giving Levi the most endearing puppy look ever. Fucking eyes.

"You aren't winning me with that look." Levi kicked Eren's knees underneath the table.

"Please, Levi. Meet my parents. They're thrilled to meet you."

Fucking, fucking eyes. "Fine."

* * *

 If thrill meant Carla holding her knife up when greeted by Levi, then he was going to have a rough time with Eren's family. Stupid Eren told him to go to the kitchen to meet his mom while he had to help Mikasa run a small errand in town. Levi doesn't do begging, so he didn't ask Eren to take him along with him. Besides, the damn brat probably wanted him to spend more time with his mother.

"Do you need me to help you with anything, Mrs. Jaegar?" Got to be polite, don’t act like a thug. Don't revert back to old tongue.

"You can start helping me by telling me who you are and what have you done to my son." Carla – no, Mrs. Jaegar – said as she diced up the vegetables with quick hands. Levi thought she probably wished it was his head that she was cutting up to pieces instead.

"My name is Levi and I don't understand your second question, ma'am."

"I know your name, but who _are_ you. I tell my son all the time that he should stay away from strangers and from danger. I can see in your eyes that there's something more than just a college kid underneath those dull eyes of yours. I've been there and I've done that. Tell me what you want with my family."

If Levi thought Eren was crazy, his mother was an absolute lunatic. He was going to give a benefit of the doubt, since it is Eren's mother, and pushed it off as just paranoia.    

"I'm seriously just a kid attending college. I had a pretty rough start, but I pulled myself together. I have no ulterior motive, trust me."

"Hmm. And what do you see in my son?"

Honestly, Levi was still trying to figure that one out. It was definitely not intelligence, but when he did have deep conversations with him, it actually felt good. Of course he couldn't just tell her that Eren had a cute little booty that Levi couldn't wait to get his hands on.

"He's smart." Levi lied and Mrs. Jaegar rolled her eyes. "He has a really strong personality, a little misguided sometimes, but he's making through life just fine. I guess I like how caring he is even though he doesn't particularly show it." Levi shrugged, still standing awkwardly while Carla carried out her task.

"He's easy to anger, speaks his mind without thinking, messy, no sense of style, and extremely prideful. You still want to be with someone like that?" She looked at Levi with worry.

Levi nodded his head. "He embodies anger as a personality, shit will always spout out from his mouth, I don't usually like messy but it's fine if it's him, I will fix his sense of style, and I think he needs to understand that he doesn't have all the wealth in the world." Levi countered. Mrs. Jaegar's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"What made you think we like to flaunt our money?"

"The first time I met him was because of his damn brand named sweater."

Mrs. Jaegar laughed. "So you _were_ the one who spilled coffee on that hideous thing? Eren is a big spender but his father has the money to cover the cost. I don't know how we raised him into believing that he can hire butlers and maids, but I guess we do spoil him to the point of even allowing him to go to Stohess University."

* * *

 Levi did noticed about the house. Upon arrival, he was surprised it was a small two story home surrounded by a white picket fence. Levi admired the little garden by the porch and the two apple trees with a hammock out front. The place looked fucking picture perfect that was straight out from the "American Dream" shit. Levi was half expecting a five stories high mansion with many, many workers.

"Mrs. Jaegar, with all due respect, you really don't need to fear for your son. I'll make sure to take good care of him."

She laughed. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thinks. "Call me Carla, you better live up to your words or else I will have to have my husband kill you." Levi wouldn't doubt it.

If Levi thought meeting Eren's mother was weird, meeting his father was weirder.

"What do you study in school?" He asked, mash potatoes swooshing around his mouth as he ate with his mouth opened.

"Forensics science," Levi dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Grisha Jaegar snorted. "Why not neuroscience or biochemistry? What are you trying to become? A killer? Learn the rightful tactics to commit the perfect crime without the forensics team finding out. I watched that show, Dexter, was it? Murderer! I do not approve of your career choice." He slammed his fist down on the table, fork in hand.

"Dad!" Eren was mortified.

"Eren don't yell!" Mikasa shouted.

"Mikasa! Don't be so loud!" Carla smacked her upside the head.

Levi was silent. If this was family dinner every day, Levi was sure he would die a very early death.

Grisha cleared his throat, catching Levi's attention once again. "Have you had sex yet?"

Eren and Levi both spat out their drink in unison. They just had to be drinking at the same time. Mikasa frowned and Carla looked at her own husband in disgust.

"What? This is important information for all of us. Who knows if you two fools practice safe sex or not."

Levi shook his head. "No, we did not have sex."

Grisha breathed out in relief.

"Not yet," Eren mumbled. Carla turned to her son in disgust now while Mikasa gripped the table cloth.

"Well Eren, I shall teach you the right practices for gay sex." Grisha pulled out his tablet that was sitting idly on the side of the table (Levi had a vague idea that Grisha had this planned out beforehand.) "First off, the ass hole is different than a vagina. You have to properly—"

"Hon, do we have to do this over dinner?!" Carla grabbed a hold of the electronic device.

"Dad please, Levi and I will be excused now. Thank you mom for dinner." Eren immediately got up, taking Levi's unfinished plate to the sink along with his own. Eren swiftly made his way back to the table and tugged Levi by the arm. Levi took the hint and got up himself. He gave a courteous bow.

"Thank you for the dinner or at least, the small portion I had of it, Carla…Grisha."

"You're welcome, Levi." Carla smiled.

"Where are you going?" Grisha pushed up his glasses.

"To my room, Dad."

"Leave the door open wide, Eren!" He yelled as Eren continued to tug Levi up the stairs.

"I'll keep an eye out if the midget decides to pull something," Mikasa stated while hiding her mouth with her scarf – what is up with that scarf?

"Don't worry Mikasa, I will grab my knife," Carla concluded.

Crazies. All of them.

* * *

 Levi was laying on Eren's bed because that was the only thing that was not filthy, thanks to his mother. Eren's floor was littered with clothes and mysterious snack wrappers. Levi saw that Eren's room was like any typical boy's room. He had a huge LED flat screen T.V., a gaming device, games aligned on a shelf, and posters of random games and movies.

Eren was also laying in bed.

"Why is there shit everywhere? Don't you clean?"

Eren grinned, "You should see my dorm room." Levi was not amused. "Hey, I did clean. It was just last week I went to back to get some clothes and I kind of couldn't find this shirt I really wanted to wear."    

Levi turned his head towards Eren and Eren stared back with his pretty eyes.

"Do you want to have sex?" Eren blurted out.

Levi raised his brow. "Right now? With your parents in the house ready to kill me? Which by the way, I'm pretty sure they hate me."

"They hate everyone. I think we should have sex." Eren smiled with his pearly white teeth showing.

"No." Levi looked away. "Not now."

"Soon then." Eren stated.

"Soon." Levi echoed.

* * *

**A Week Later**

 

Levi began to fantasize more about Eren. Eren and his long slender fingers. Eren sucking on a ice-pop like it was a dick. Eren whining while rubbing his feet after a long day of walking. Eren, Eren, _Eren_.

Their first time trying to make love was very awkward. When they decided to try having sex for the first time in Levi's apartment, Levi asked Eren to talk dirty, he did not know that Eren would take it literally.

_"Oh yeah? Plug up my asshole and fuck me like I'm trying take a shit, but it keeps going back in."_

_"Eren…let's stop for today. That was a total turn off."_

They did not do it after that.

 

**Another Week Later**

Levi knew Eren was beginning to get frustrated. And he knew that Eren really, really wanted him when he found a little notepad laying on top of Eren's backpack. In chicken scratch, Levi read:

Objective: Seduce Levi to have sex with me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice that I write a lot of dialogue. Maybe I'll change that up a bit? Well next chapter definitely. 
> 
> Smutty smut next chapter? And sexual frustration. I'll be raising the rating! ;)


	3. I Will Whip Myself If That's What Gets You Into Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren will do anything to get inside Levi's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching up the writing just a bit. As you can tell, it's generally written in Levi's P.O.V. (well as much as possible since it's third person and all). But I'll be alternating between the two once or twice within this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I went a little overboard and uh…wrote. A lot. There's smut in this chapter (and sorry if the smut is bad. I literally have not written smut. Ever. Well that's a lie. But I seriously never written a full sex scene.)

Eren had a plan to get into Levi's pants. Not a very well thought out plan, but a plan nonetheless. He made sure if the first one failed, there were back ups. He called it Operation A, B, C, and Z. Why Z? Because if Z did not work, he'd have to resort to force (which in all honesty, he'd probably get his ass kicked.)

It first started off at school. Eren was lucky enough to have macroeconomics, biology lab, and free time with Levi. He wasn't going to make the poor short man horny during the first class, although he much rather see Levi withering the rest of the school day, waiting for his last class to take Eren. Or if Eren was lucky enough, Levi would find an empty classroom and ravage him on a desk (truly, one of Eren's all-time fantasies.)

It wasn't like Levi was going to be Eren's first. After all, he lost his virginity to a guy named Reiner. Great drunk sex, but they were only sixteen and stupid. It became too awkward afterwards because Eren was just an accidental lay. It turned out that Reiner was in love with his freakishly tall childhood friend, but the tall bastard was in love with some petite female blonde. Thankfully, Mikasa never heard about it. Armin made sure he kept his mouth shut. No need for Mikasa to seek out Reiner wherever he was, only to kill him.

But this was different. Levi and Eren were in a relationship. They were supposed to have sex. Well, they tried but failed miserably. Eren had no experience in dirty talk so he blurted out the first thing he thought – which was the wrong move. Eren knew he wasn't the brightest lamp in the tool box – was that how the saying went? – but, he was going to make it right.

Unlike the usual lunch hours spent with the squad (a nickname that Levi seemed to be fond of), Eren decided that they should have a little alone time at a coffee shop not too far off of campus. Eren volunteered to drive, but Levi refused to get into his car, mumbling something about how he almost saw the grim reaper the last time Levi got into his car. Eren didn't really mind the walking since it was a short distance anyways. Plus, that equaled to more time to talk to Levi and more time to seduce the short thing.

 _Operation A:_ start the conversation like any regular one, and then become super vulgar to turn Levi on.

"So, you ended up liking that movie after all." Eren looked at Levi, but his boyfriend only frowned.

" _Tsk_. I admit, it wasn't half bad, but I saw through all those titan shifters."

Eren had to hold back. Not now.

"I totally did not see that coming." Eren was being truthful.

"That's because you're dumb like the main character."

"Hey! That's mean!"

Levi patted Eren's shoulders as consolation.

"You do remind me of the lance corporal though. Maybe that's what I should call you. Mm, I'm pretty sure your lance can impale nicely into titans." Eren couldn't hold back, he definitely had this in the bag. The plan was going to start and Levi will be dying to have him.

Levi gave a dirty look. "I'd just slice off their nape. No need for kinky titan BDSM."

"But Corporal, I think it would be hotter if you use that lance on something else like me." Eren batted his eyelashes. Levi rolled his eyes, grabbing Eren by the sleeve of his shirt to guide him across the street to the coffee place.

"You're an idiot. Stop being a dork. I enjoyed that movie up until now. You ruined it for me."

"Oh, c'mon Corporal. Live a little. It's like something's up your ass ever since you came out of the underground world."

"Eren," Levi warned, "We are not role playing. Stop calling me Corporal."

"Corporal Levi, please chain me up to the bed and take me."

Levi did not answer Eren. Instead, he opened the door to the little shop for Eren to enter. They both walked in. The place really was cozy. Eren thought maybe he should have the squad tag along next time when Eren did not have an ulterior motive.

The place had white lights hanging from the ceiling and couches scattered here and there for people to sit in little groups. The vintage rugs gave a warm feeling and the heat was turned on high, fogging up the window panes.  

The lines were surprisingly not long at all, allowing Eren and Levi to place their orders immediately. They were greeted by a dark-skinned freckled girl.

"Yo, welcome to The Three Goddesses, what can I get for ya?" Eren read her name plate – Ymir.

"I'll just have a coffee, black," Levi answered.

"A caramel latte for me please," Eren added.

"And the size? We have Maria, Rose, and Sina." Ymir, picked her nails as if she had no care in the world.

"What the fuck kind of sizes are those?" Definitely was not Eren who voiced that out loud.

Ymir snapped her bubble gum. "Small, medium, large. For your grumpy ass I'd say you should be getting a Sina. Then again, I'd advise you get the small. You're short enough as it is. Coffee stunt your growth?"

Levi knitted his brows. Eren was about to hold him back from jumping over the counter when Ymir was smacked by a serving tray.

"Ymir! Be nice!" A girl with blonde hair stood behind Ymir with her arms crossed.

"My one and only goddess!" Ymir squealed, about to grab the poor girl, but the girl avoided the bear hug by smacking the girl once more with the tray.

"Sorry about Ymir, guys. Your drinks will be on the house," the girl apologized.

"Can we just have our drinks? We don't have all day—" Levi squinted at her name tag "—Christa."

"Yes, yes. I am very sorry. Ymir, make the drinks. I'm taking over the front registers." The girl scowled. Ymir seemed to enjoy that very much.

"No can do, my goddess. I don't want weird ass boys to be looking at you or even trying to converse with you," she stated, trying to push the other girl away. Christa frowned, pushing back the girl with her tiny arms. Eventually Ymir just laughed and walked off, leaving Christa huffing and puffing. But then she just smiled at Eren and Levi, asking them to step aside so she could take the next order from another customer.

Eren grinned. He had a feeling that his relationship with Levi was quite similar to the two girls.

After a few minutes with drinks in hand, Eren led Levi to one of the couches in the corner so they could speak in private. Eren didn't want to let the whole plan fade away because Levi chose to be an ass and not answer him. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"So Corporal, you think they might make a second movie for Attack on the Eotens?"

Levi took a huge gulp of his coffee. Eren thought it was the most disgusting thing to drink that stuff without adding sugar or milk. Then again, Levi had introduced him into a whole new world of commoner's coffee because in all honesty, Eren rarely went out to eat besides Mikasa or his mother's cooking. Granted, he was a little bit spoiled and got free fresh coffee beans from his father's acquaintances, but he did try to match up to Levi's taste.

"Why would they need one? All shitty ass movies nowadays come up with some shitty ass new storyline just to have a sequel. The movie ended just fine."

"But if they were to have a second one, what do you think it would be about?"

"I don't know, Eren. Maybe they die in the end and then it's going to be some reincarnation shit that happens." Levi played with the tassel on his hoodie.

"That would be kind of cool, don't you think so? I'm the main character and you're that corporal guy." Eren leaned in, touching Levi's hand gently. Levi did not draw his arm away.

"Are you saying that just because I'm short, asshole?"

"No, there's so much about the corporal. He looked like he'd gone through so much shit and then more shit happens to him. The way how he acted as if he didn't cares for his comrades' death made me so sad, because you can just see it in his eyes that he's grieving for them." That was one of the most touching scenes when he watched the corporal lose his entire squad to a titan.

"Oi brat, why are you getting so upset for?"

Eren shook his head. "It's nothing. For some reason if I close my eyes, I can just imagine if you were in his shoes – since I can definitely see you as that character. I can see you pass by your squad as they lay lifelessly. And after the rescue mission, I would be the main character, laying in bed and regretting about never turning into a titan when I had the chance to."

Levi patted his shoulders. "It's just like what the character said, you hope you will make a choice that you will not regret, because you won't know until the outcome."

"Sorry, Levi." Eren squeezed his hand.

Levi chuckled and Eren thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "What are you saying sorry for, brat? You are weird."

"I really don't know. I just felt like I needed to say sorry to you."

Levi gave a small smile. "Maybe the story doesn't end just there. So it could be a reincarnation thing and they're given a second chance. Or maybe they will all live and the second movie will be about them adapting to the new world? They'll visit the ocean for an hour and a half, because that's how shitty sequels usually are."

"That's probably the most I'd ever heard you speak. But I like that idea about the ocean. It's not bad to get wet." Eren smiled, forgetting about his sour mood.

"Eren, I noticed for a while now and I know what you're trying to do and it's not working. Pickup lines, really?" Levi's sharp eyes dared Eren to answer him.

"C'mon Corporal. Just take me already."

"You are not the main character, Eren. Tough shit."

"I'll get hard only for you, Corporal."

"Christ, Eren. Shut up already."

"I'll let you unlock my basement and do a thorough investigation."

" _Eren_!"

"Okay, fine."

Eren laughed. He made a mental note that Operation A was a failure, but he was glad he had more alone time with his boyfriend.

* * *

Operation B was also a fail. Eren tried approaching it head on while Levi took his afternoon nap on his couch. He crawled on top of the shorter man only to be thrown right off and pinned onto the floor. Levi had his fist up in the air until his vision came into focus. Levi blamed it on a nightmare he was having, but he told Eren to never do that again unless he was already on top of him to begin with.

So, Eren was in a pickle. Not literally because who could fit inside a pickle? Maybe it was more like a pickle jar. But Eren laughed while envisioning a large jar and him stuck inside. His sense of humor sucked.

"I'm seeking for professional assistance." Chin propped up by two hands.

"You came to the right person." Glasses glinted from the light.

Eren nodded.

His friend pulled out a notepad and a purple feather glitter pen. Next to the woman was a red head that was well acquainted with the man of his affection. They sat at a round table, art not occupying their minds at the moment.

"Enlighten me with your plan."

"Pickup lines did not work. Direct contact did not work as well." Eren sighed.

The two ladies smiled. The one with the glasses asked, "So what, you just dropped your pants down?"

"No," the boy answered, "I tried that last week. That didn't work either."

The red head tilted her head in confusion. "You started your Operations that early?"

"No, that was just a test run." Eren sighed.

The crazy woman cackled. "What is your next plan of attack?"

"I was thinking more of a visual appeal. Maybe clean the apartment in a maid outfit?"

Hanji wagged her fingers. "No, overused. Watch porn while jerking off."

"Clean and watch porn in a maid outfit while jerking off!" Isabel said with glee.

Eren hid his face burning with embarrassment. "I don't think I can do it."

"You're about to get down and dirty with Levi, you can do anything." Hanji twirled around the feather pen.

Maybe speaking with Hanji and Isabel was not Eren's brightest idea, but then again, Eren wasn't that bright to begin with. He thought getting a female's point of view would help him spice up his ideas, but they turned more pornographic than anything. Maybe Eren should try that approach. Have Levi come home to Eren with only an apron on while cooking a nice dinner for him. But that would be silly. Eren didn't know how to cook and he'd probably end up burning Levi's apartment down in an instant. But that idea…wasn't entirely unappealing.

* * *

Levi sensed something amiss the moment he stepped into his apartment. It was probably a sixth sense thing he developed over time during his thug life days. But it wasn't a bad feeling in the air. Definitely no blood shed. Hopefully. Unless someone was thinking about coming at him with a knife. Again.  

He recognizes the beat up Converse shoes on the welcome mat, but no Eren in sight. After their failed sex attempt, Levi decided to make it up to Eren by giving him a spare key. He was starting to regret it the moment he gave it to him. So it was definitely some devious, not-so-devious plan that Eren devised. The boy had to be somewhere in his apartment. Levi had a slight feeling he was about to walk into something he did not want. The brat practically always welcomed him like a dog waiting for its owner to return back home from work. And Eren wasn't that great with scheming things. He experienced first hand on the way to the coffee shop and when Eren decided raping him was a good idea while he took his afternoon nap. Never interrupt Levi during his afternoon nap. Ever.

So, Levi gingerly took off his shoes, aligned it with Eren's, and took off his jacket to place it on the coat rack. Levi found Eren's parka hazardously laying on the ground. He picked it up, noting to himself that he will speak to the little devil about leaving shit everywhere when everything should be pristine and well kept.

But first, he had to find the little shit.

Levi knew Eren was definitely not in the kitchen because he could see from the entrance of his apartment. Levi knew Eren was not in the living room because those two areas were in his line of vision. He made way into the bathroom, but the place was too dark for Eren to just be hanging around in. Then again, the boy was weird enough to do something like that.

Then Levi heard a sound. A sound that wasn't too thrilling to his ears because at first he thought the little fucker was cheating on him in Levi's apartment.

" _Ah…Ah_!" A woman's voice was moaning. No, that was definitely some audio coming out from Levi's speakers hooked up to his desktop in his room. So Levi walked – more like jogged – towards his room and flung the door right open.

"What. The. Fuck." Levi's jaw dropped a bit.

There was Eren, in a fucking typical maid outfit with a duster. Eren was on his tippy toes, back was facing Levi, while reaching up in attempt to dust the highest shelf. Little fucker thought Levi couldn't reach that high, but he could, and that place was 100 percent clean to begin with. But that was not what Levi was focused on. It was the short dress that rode up, showing Eren's butt cheeks – who the hell gave him that outfit?!

Eren turned his head around, still aimlessly sweeping the top. "Oh, welcome back, master." Eren was now fully facing Levi and bowed. That was when Levi noticed the fluffy black bunny ears. What the hell was the boy trying to accomplish?

" _No, please, no more_. _Fuck, you are too big_." Levi turned towards his monitor to see some hetero porn playing. Some chick with big ass boobs was being fucked by some man with too much pubic hair. The girl had a lot of make-up on and the longer Levi was watching the sex scene play out, the more disgusted he was with it. Levi could make a better porn than this if he really tried. Amateurs.

"Eren, why?" He turned back towards the brunette. He was making what Levi assumed was Eren's seduction face – it looked more like he was constipated, trying to hold in his explosive diarrhea.  
  
"Welcome back, Levi." Eren purred. Maybe that did send some sort of electric shock towards Levi's dick.

"The porn?"

"You don't like?" Eren asked while trying to pull down the dress just a bit so it would cover at least most of his thighs. He was trying to be modest. How cute.

"No, no I really don't like. For one fact, I cannot stand vaginas. And what the hell is that all about?"

"I thought it might get you in the mood, you know. Plus, I was feeling a bit horny so I wanted to watch something. This was the most interesting. Pizza boy. Pizza box. Surprise sex."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You couldn't get any more cliché than that. People don't watch porn for plot. And what's up with the maid outfit and the ears?"

"You don't like this too?"

Levi hummed. He actually loved it, but Eren could definitely lose the ears. He wasn't into some bestiality shit. Then again, Levi rather have Eren naked, without all the frilly stuff that would get in the way of their love making. But Levi's personality was rotten and he hated losing. So he was going to play a little game with Eren.

"No I don't."

Eren dropped the duster and made his way to Levi by the door. Once he was standing right in front of him, he lifted his hand to gently touch Levi's elbow, then crept up slowly to Levi's shoulders. Levi circled both of his arms around Eren, touching their foreheads.

"Levi," Eren breathed. Levi placed a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. Eren whined, begging for more. Levi smirked, kissing Eren once more with a little more force. The younger male moaned a bit, opening his mouth as invitation. Levi stuck his tongue into Eren's mouth, exploring each crevice as if it was their first time all over again. He knew the brat was pleased when Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"Please." Eren broke away from the kiss, slightly light-headed and out of breath. Levi grabbed Eren by his thighs and hauled him up, allowing Eren to cling onto Levi with his legs on his hips. Both their groins made contact and they both moaned out loud. Maybe Levi will not be able to hold off on the whole game playing idea.

Thankfully, Eren was lighter than expected and the trip to the bed was only a few feet away. Levi practically threw the boy onto his bed. Eren's head landed perfectly amongst Levi's excessive amount of pillows, but he looked good with his usual messy hair splaying out everywhere. Eren was definitely fuckable material. He took both of Eren's ankles and spread the brat's legs apart. He was not shy at all during the process and even lifted up the bottom half of the dress to reveal his boxer briefs.

"We're about to have sex, aren't we?" Eren whispered. Levi answered it with a kiss, grinding their hips, rocking the bed just a bit.

Levi was already unzipping the side zipper of the dress when he remembered the porn was still playing. Both Eren and Levi listened in when the voices coming out of the speaker got louder.

" _Yeah, yeah. Do it. Do it. Pee on me. Oh yes, please! Shit, shit on me right now! I want all of you. Yes harder, faster, shit now!_ "

Levi sprang up from the bed, quickly making his way to the computer to exit out of the screen. Eren seriously had no taste in porn and hearing that was a major turn off. When he looked back at Eren, about to give him a lecture or two, Eren shook his head with pleading eyes. His eyes were brimmed with tears and Levi thought that Eren was definitely going to be the death of him because the rich bastard knew how to act.

Levi scratched his undercut, forgiving the boy instantly, and went back to where they left off. Once he was on top of Eren again, someone was knocking on Levi's apartment door.

"For fuck's sake!" Levi got up again and even Eren was not looking pleased anymore.

"It's probably door-to-door salespeople. Can you just get back here and fuck me like what you were supposed to do moments ago."

 Levi sighed. "Eren, the moment is lost."

"I don't think so." Eren bit his bottom lip while his right hand made its way down to his crotch, rubbing it.

Levi was going to get back to Eren for the second time when that someone was still knocking. They both froze in their position, hoping that it was just a figment of their imagination. Well, they both couldn't ignore it when they heard a loud voice shout, "Levi! I need you right now! It's about Farlan! He wanted to start shit again with the neighboring town!"

"Damn Isabel!" Levi cursed.

"Can we pretend you're not home?" Eren was being hopeful.

"No, because then she'll be crawling through the window and wait for me on the couch."

"So, what are the odds of us fucking and finishing before Isabel breaks into your apartment?"

"Not going to happen." Levi was already rummaging his draw to find something presentable for Eren to wear.

"So then, let's say we finish talking to Isabel and everyone's happy, can we have sex then?"

"Moment is lost, Eren. And you do not understand the meaning of just talking with Isabel."

"What do you mean?" Eren gave up, accepting the shirt and shorts Levi handed to him. He was halfway done dressing when Levi finally answered him.

"You'll see."

* * *

Eren sighed. Another day of no sex was really getting to him. After their second attempt of it, Levi went out of the room first, followed by Eren. When they approached Levi's kitchen, Isabel was already halfway through Levi's living room window, bursting into tears. After her excessive crying for roughly two hours, she cried herself to sleep. Levi suggested Eren to go home for the night but he refused.

Two more hours later, Isabel woke up crying for another hour. Levi rubbed her back, asking her what Farlan was up to. Once it was 12a.m. she finally spoke up, saying how he was being dumb and was probably dead because of some gang fight. Levi called Farlan three times, but that bastard did not answer. Eren was even getting a bit irritated because for one, he could not deal with girl's crying, and two, he didn't even know who this Farlan guy was. But then again, Eren was being a little selfish brat so he wasn't too worried about that guy.

After a fourth call, Farlan finally answered the phone. Turned out that it was just a false alarm. He was not planning to fight anyone and he never said anything about it. When Levi questioned him on Isabel's frantic behavior, he said he was playing video games while talking to her on the phone and he might have gotten a little too into it.

All said and done, Eren left Levi's house at 3a.m. feeling horny and upset.

And now Eren sat alone during lunch, not wanting anyone to interfere with his train of thoughts. He texted Levi earlier that he needed a little space for himself for the day. He wasn't entirely sure if he scared Levi a bit with the message, but he hoped that Levi was feeling a bit anxious. Then again, he didn't want to force his boyfriend into having sex with him if Levi truly didn't want to do it. Eren was being stupid. Levi's his boyfriend and he definitely showed signs of interest the day before.

Eren sighed again, sipping his latte at the coffee shop they visited the other day. There was currently two other customers occupying the little place. The girl he recognized as Ymir was at the back while some guy with a mustache was at the front register.

What could he possibly do? Operation Z is going to be a bust because the plan is doom to fail. He was going to play the jealousy card on Levi, provoke him into wanting to have sex, but that wasn't going to be good. That was too manipulative. He couldn't pull it off like Armin who was currently trying to harass Eren's economics professor.

Eren sensed someone approaching him as he looked up. The girl Ymir was holding a BLT sandwich in her hand and some ice tea in her other. She made it to Eren's table and sat down without being invited. Eren cocked his brow.

"You're not with shorty today." Ymir stated more than questioned.

"I can say the same to you." Eren nodded in the direction of mustache man. The guy was sniffing the air with his eyes closed. The man then smirked. Eren focused his attention back to Ymir.

"Well, Historia has an assignment she needs to finish so I'm just helping her cover her shift." Ymir took a huge bite from her sandwich. It looked a bit appetizing.

"I thought her name was Christa." Eren pointed out, taking a small sip of his latte and twirled around the whip cream on top as a distraction.

"Christa, Historia, same girl. you look a little upset today, Pretty Eyes."

"W-what?"

Ymir laughed. "I don't know your name and your eyes are gorgeous. What damn guy has such nice eyes like that?"

"My name is Eren."

"Well Eren, what's got you down in the dumps?"

Eren really should not be telling a stranger about his nonexistent sex life. But what the hell? Eren already told Hanji and Isabel, so another girl wouldn't hurt.

"I want to have sex with my boyfriend."

Ymir spat bits of her sandwich onto Eren's face. Eren was disgusted, trying to wipe off the pieces but Ymir was still laughing, slamming her first repetitively onto the table. That was not the reaction he wanted. Eren should probably leave because the other two occupants were looking at them strangely, and mustache man was smirking at him.

"I'm so sorry." Ymir wiped her tear-stained face. "Actually I'm not. You look like your cat just died and here I was trying to do one good deed per day and listen to you. But—but it's about you not being able to get laid!" Ymir laughed even harder, holding onto her stomach for her dear life.

"Ha-ha so funny. Well if you'll excuse me—" Eren got up, but Ymir held him in place.

"Sit, sit. I'll listen. I'll advise you too." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Eren warily sat down, about to get right back up if she started to laugh again. When Ymir seriously looked at him, Eren finally began to talk.

"We tried having sex, but then we just didn't do it the first time. The second time I tried pick-up lines and that didn't work. Third I was going to jump his bones while he was sleeping but that ended really badly. And yesterday I was seducing him in a maid's outfit, it worked, but things happened and it was a no-go." Eren looked out the window, a pink hue flushing his face from embarrassment.

"Wow, I wish my girlfriend did all that. I'd do you in a second. So, at least you know short-stuff wants you, why not try jumping his bone this time again. While he's awake." Ymir added.

"No, I don't really peg him as a vanilla type of guy. Plus, I want to make him really want me."

Ymir chuckled. "Yeah, he looks like a type of dude that would want to tie you up and whip the shit out of you," Ymir paused. "Hey, hey, don't get horny on me right now! That's gross!"

Eren hid his face. "I'm sorry! I just—I just really need it!"

"Yeah, for sure. Well, I've got an idea." Ymir tapped her chin, a grin spreading across her face about something devious. Eren leaned in, listening.

"You could use this." Ymir took Eren's drink away from his hands and shoved her finger into it, getting a bit of whip cream in the process. "This condiment is going to be your ticket to a fulfilling sex day."

Eren furrowed his brows. "I don't get it."

"You're an idiot. What does whip cream look like?"

Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, for a guy who really wants to have sex, you can't even distinguish what a sex food looks like."

"But cream isn't really considered a food."

"Oh wow, get all technical with me. It looks like cum, you dumbass."

Eren slapped his hands against Ymir's mouth. She immediately brushed it off. "You can't say that out loud, Ymir!"

"Cum, cum, cum, cum, cum! Hey Mike!" Ymir turned her head around. The mustache man looked at her. "CUM!"

The man stuck up his middle finger.

"Oh god, I need to get out of here."

"Just remember to get the light whip cream kind. You can rub it everywhere easier but then again the regular one should be fine too. Your body heat would probably make it all liquid-y. Actually no. Let me contain a bit of our homemade one so you can get to your lover boy ASAP."

Eren was going to refuse the offer but Ymir was already up from her chair. She took a Maria size cup and filled it up, capping it in the end. She made her way back to Eren and handed it to him, winking.

"It worked for me." Ymir spoke fondly of her success story.

"Ugh, I don't want to know." Eren got up, already tossing the cup into his backpack.

"Tell me all the details when it finally happens."

"I'm not going to." Eren concluded.

"No, you are because you're my talking buddy now. We can bitch all we want about our significant other, although Historia is an goddess so there's nothing wrong with her."  
  
"Go die." Eren stared at her.

"Go fuck." Ymir laughed.

* * *

Levi was worried. No, he usually doesn't worry about anyone. Because everyone he knew was capable of taking care of themselves. But Eren? He wasn't that sure. That boy was 95 percent of the time in a daze and when he wasn't, he was mostly angry. That might have been it. Eren was pissed off at Levi because they didn't do the freaky, freaky. It wasn't like Levi didn’t want to. He swore his balls are probably turning blue at this point. Being constipated was a hell lot easier than being horny as fuck.

He sensed deja-vu when he entered into his apartment. This time, there were no sneakers by his doorway or a jacket that he became very accustomed to picking up. Levi was all alone and maybe it was for the best. After all, he could just jerk off although that wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as having Eren underneath him. So he slouched a bit, making his way into the kitchen.

He almost screamed. But obviously Levi wouldn't because that was not Levi-like. He doesn't usually get scared but Eren sure scared the shit out of him sitting at the table with his coat and sneakers still on. He didn't even see the brat or sensed his presences when he was at his doorway.  

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Levi huffed, looking at his boyfriend. Eren look at him with a smile on.

"I was going to surprise you so I kept everything on."

Levi went to his fridge to grab a cold bottle of water for a drink. He turned around to see Eren taking off his jacket and shoes. He grimaced.

"You could have at least taken off your shoes. You know how many germs are underneath your damn soles?"

"You know, Levi," Eren said seriously, "If you were Cinderella, you'd make a really bad one. You would probably finish all the chores and miss the ball." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'd miss it in a heartbeat if it's some shitty brat like you being the prince." 

Eren smiled wide. "So you think I'm Prince Charming?" 

"No. You're probably just some rich brat shitting his pants with no one to dance with."

He frowned. "Now that's just mean, Levi. You're gonna be punished." 

"What is wrong with you?" Levi breathed out loudly. Eren got up and pulled Levi to sit on his chair that he was previously occupying. Eren went behind him, grabbing both of Levi's hands to bring to the back of the chair. Levi was about to protest when Eren shushed him. He felt something tugging his hands and after a moment he realized that he was being bounded by something. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm going to do something really good and you're gonna enjoy it without touching – that's your punishment."

"And if I don't like it?"

"Then too bad." After Eren felt as if he was satisfied, he walked away from Levi, still facing him. He grabbed his backpack off to the side and unzipped it, revealing a white paper cup.

"What the hell is in there?" 

"Don't worry about it." Eren uncapped it, looking at it with satisfaction. He then climbed on top of the long kitchen table, crawling his way towards Levi and seated himself right in front of the shorter man. 

"Don't tell me what you—" 

Eren placed a finger on Levi's lips. "My show, my rules."

A grin graced itself upon Levi's thin lips. "Oh well, by all means, continue." 

"Rule one, no touching – not saying that you can anyways. Rule two, I have to finish all the way until you can do something. Rule three, your eyes have to be on me at all times." 

"What are we waiting for?" 

"Rule four, no talking." Eren pointed his finger at Levi, scowling him. Levi smacked his lips shut and waited. 

He could tell that Eren had no idea what he was doing when he dipped his fingers into what Levi could tell was whip cream. Eren pulled out two of his fingers from the container, looked at his fingers and back to Levi. They locked eye contact when Eren took a swift lick from the base of his finger to the tip. He moaned in the process. And so did Levi. 

Eren feeling slightly more confident and stuck his entire finger into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks as he sucked it noisily. Levi tested his hands, but the string would not come loose. Eren saw Levi struggling and the glint from the boy's eyes told Levi that he was very happy. 

Levi continued watching him when he stuck his finger into the container a second time, scooping more than necessary and smearing it on his face. "Oops," Eren said with a tone that stated that it was obviously not a mistake that he missed his mouth.

"You're going to have to do more than that, touch yourself—" Levi was cut off with Eren shoving one of his fingers into his mouth. 

"I said be quiet." 

"Dis fing-her beh-tter be cah-leen," Levi spoke around it. 

"Don't worry, I washed everything before you got home."

Eren was pulling out when Levi decided to give a hard suck at it. He closed his eyes as he heard Eren's broken inhalation. He fluttered a bit of his long lashes and looked up at Eren. The younger boy was having trouble breathing from the sight of him. Served him right. Eren had a long way to go before he could beat him in the arts of seduction. 

Levi finally opened his mouth wide, letting go of Eren's finger. He swiped his tongue across his upper lips, never taking his eyes off of his lover. 

"You are such a cheater."

"Hmm? And why's that?" Levi smiled. 

"First off, you're too hot for your own good and those glasses are really making me horny." 

"What do you have, a glasses fetish?"

"No, but you look so intelligent and hot. It's a deadly combo." 

"Oi, are you saying I'm not intelligent?" 

"Never did." Eren's face came closer to Levi's, nose gently touching. Eren softly kissed his boyfriend and Levi kissed right back. Levi shoved his tongue past Eren's teeth and once more acquainted himself with his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Are we done playing with the whip cream or can we take this to bed?" Levi asked after the kiss.

Eren laughed, taking off Levi's glasses and putting it off to the side. "No, not yet. Just a little bit more, okay?" 

"Such a kid." 

"Shut up." Eren took off his shirt, revealing his tanned chest. Levi hummed in approval. Eren stuck his entire hand into the paper cup and smeared the entirety of the content around his chest. "I am going to regret this." 

"And I'm going to have to scrub you clean by the end of all this." 

Eren chuckled. "Always thinking about cleaning. Maybe I should have stuck with the maid outfit, that seemed to have really gotten to you." 

"Are you going to continue talking or are you going to show me something?"

Eren huffed, wiping the rest across himself. He then licked his palm. "I said for you to be quiet, but I'm kind of liking how talkative you get when we do dirty things." 

Levi had enough because it was obviously going no where and Levi much rather take it a lot further. What Eren didn't know was that Levi had already unbounded his hand behind the chair. Eren didn't know how to properly make a tight knot, but that was the boy's own damn fault. So Levi set himself free, grabbing his boyfriend and bringing him down to sit on his lap.

"What? You weren't supposed to—" Eren was cut off by Levi's mouth on his nipple. Levi nibbled at it, making Eren moan softly. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair and gripped onto it for his dear life. 

"We are doing this now. Here." Levi stated, leaving no room for argument.

But Eren being a little shit had to protest. "No please, the bed." 

Levi sighed, grabbing Eren once more and hauling him into his room. Unlike last time, the trip took a little longer and by the end of it, Levi was already sweating. With no remorse, he tossed his boyfriend onto the bed once more. 

"You really need to lay down on the latte. You're getting a bit heavy." 

"Maybe you're just getting weak, Levi. It was just yesterday when you picked me up." Eren smiled. 

Levi did not want to talk anymore so instead he started to unbutton Eren's jeans. He dragged them past his thighs and right off – pulling the socks along the way. The only thing covering Eren was his grey boxers but Levi was already gripping the hardening member through the cloth. Eren moaned louder, back arched away from the mattress because of the foreign pleasure he was receiving. 

Levi pulled off Eren's boxers in one swift movement, finally able to see his boyfriend's dick for the very first time. 

"Wow." Levi was breathless.

Eren looked at him with a bit of concern. "Um, is something wrong?" 

"No. Everything is fucking perfect, that's what's wrong." 

Eren pouted. "Not everything. I'm all naked but you're not. Undress please." 

"I rather fuck you fully clothed." 

Eren's member twitched at the thought and Levi was looking with amusement. 

"As much as I want that. Please undress. I want to see all of you." 

Levi did as he was told, taking off everything but folding it neatly off to the side. Eren looked at him as if he was kidding, but Levi didn't care. Once he was finished, he kissed Eren once more, grinding their members together in a steady rhythm. Levi reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms from one of the drawers. 

Levi sat up again, admiring his naked boyfriend all flustered and hard. 

"I'm going to finger you right now, Eren." 

"Okay."

Levi coaxed his fingers with a generous amount of lube. He watched Eren as he stuck his first finger in. The boy was so fucking tight. He watched Eren's face for any signs of displeasure but there weren't any. It was either Eren fingered himself on regular basis, Levi's fingers were too small, or Eren just had an insane amount of pain tolerance. Either way, it was fucking hot how he sucked them right in. 

Levi wasted no time and stuck in a second and third. Eren squirmed a bit, trying to adjust himself, but voiced out his pleasure in little pants. Levi pulled his fingers slightly out, up to his nails, and thrusts his fingers right back in. Eren mewed, eyes glazed over as he watched Levi repetitively finger him with a fast pace. 

"Please, Levi." Eren moaned, rubbing his hand along Levi's side.

"I think you're more than fucking ready." Levi went for the condoms but Eren grabbed the packet before he did.

"Is there a slight chance that we can do it without these?" Eren asked, still holding the condoms away from him. 

"Why?" Levi asked as if it was the stupidest idea in the world. 

"I really want to feel you and I swear I'm clean. I printed out my records if you really want to look at them." 

"You're prepared." 

" _Please_ , Levi. I just want to feel all of you." 

Levi reached for the condoms and took it away from Eren. Eren looked at him with his big, sad green eyes. Levi was going to bitch about his childish behavior when he decided it was not the right time to and screwing his boyfriend was his main priority. So Levi threw the condoms off the bed, reaching for the lube once more to coax his dick. 

Eren's face lid up and Levi thought he looked like a child rewarded with a lollipop. In a way, he was. Except it was Levi's dick that was the lollipop. That was a very bad joke. And a very bad analysis. Levi had to stop. 

He stopped thinking when he finished rubbing his own dick. Eren smiled at him, hands gripped behind Levi's neck to pull him down for another kiss. Levi deepened it to get Eren's mind off of him probing his entrance with his cock. Levi couldn't take it anymore and slowly slid himself into the tight heat. 

He groaned because Eren's hole was like a virgin's. Eren moaned loudly and long, catching his breath as Levi seated himself all the way. 

"You took me right in." 

"Please don't move, it hurts," Eren whispered, licking Levi's bottom lips. Levi kissed Eren's neck and trailed light kisses to his collarbone. Levi stilled for a while until Eren squirmed, and he knew the brat was ready. Levi lifted Eren's legs to wrap it around his waist as he slowly pulled out. He slammed right back into Eren with more force and the boy screamed out in pleasure.

"Holy shit, you're so loud." 

Eren whimpered. "I know, I'm sorry, but it feels really good and I can't hold my voice back." 

"Don't fucking hold it in." Levi continued his thrusts, pulling out till only his head was still inside the tight pink heat, but pounded right back in seconds later. 

Eren was not lying when he said he was loud. Levi was definitely going to get complaints from his neighbors to keep it down, but at the moment, Levi couldn't really give a shit. He was finally fucking his boyfriend and it felt great. 

He continued thrusting, watching his cock disappear into his lover's body only to reappear once more. Levi angled himself to the right side a bit and then the left until he found what he was looking for. Eren cried out loud, tears soaking his beautiful face as sweat was glistening from his forehead. 

"Right there, _Levi_." Eren moaned his name. "Harder, faster, please!" 

"I love how you have manners when you want to be fucked." Levi assaulted Eren's prostate over and over again until the boy practically became a mess underneath him. 

Levi grabbed Eren's cock, pumping it with the rhythm of his thrusts. Levi knew Eren was about to cum, but he gripped the base of Eren's dick. Eren protested when Levi pulled all the way out. Levi grabbed Eren's feet and flipped him onto his stomach. He looked over his shoulders when Levi gripped his waist, pulling it off the mattress. Eren sighed in content when Levi found his way back inside him, resuming where he left off. The new found position made Eren scream with every slide of Levi's cock that touched his prostate.

Levi's hand went for Eren's member once more and pumped it with a fast pace, this time allowing Eren to cum. Levi watched as his boyfriend crumbled, semen dripping down onto the bed and some landing itself onto Eren's face. Eren screamed, moaning Levi's name over and over again. That unraveled him, he grunted, pulling out to cum onto Eren's ass cheek after a few pumps with the help of his hand. After he was all tapped out, he watched his juice drip down Eren's ass. He took his cock in his hand, smearing his stuff around Eren's butt and then inserting himself once more into Eren's entrance. Eren sobbed with content. The younger pulled his bottom away from Levi and thrusts himself right back onto his lover's cock. 

"Shit." Levi rubbed circles around Eren's back with one his hands while the other was still holding onto Eren's hip. Levi was enjoying the view of his cum coaxing a bit of Eren's hole. 

"Mm, I want more." Eren bounced a little, still taking in Levi's softening member. 

"Let me rest for a bit at least." 

"Old man," Eren countered. He pulled Levi off and guided the shorter man to lie on his back. Eren threw his leg over one side of Levi, trapping him underneath Eren. Eren finally used his finger to wipe away his own cum off his face. He stared at his fingers for a moment before inserting into his mouth to taste his own semen. 

"Holy fucking shit, Eren."

"Mm, it's not enough." Eren kissed Levi on the forehead and made his way down until he was face to face with Levi's cock.

"May I?" Eren asked politely, looking up at Levi with dark green eyes. Levi stroked Eren's cheek. 

"I told you I needed to rest for a bit." 

"And I told you one round is not enough. So, may I?" 

"Tch. Oh fuck it. Permission granted." 

"Good, because I'm going to need this to be hard again so I can ride it." Eren then took Levi's cock in his mouth. 

Levi was in euphoria. 

* * *

The next day Eren and Levi went to the café that they came to love. When it was their turn to order their drinks (Eren only having tea of course, because he really was putting a little bit of weight on), Ymir was smirking the whole time. 

"What the hell is wrong with your face?" Levi glowered. 

"Shorty, it's like tanned beauty zapped away your entire life force." 

"What do you mean?" Levi looked at Eren and he looked like he usually does. Probably just a bit more giddy and hyper. And maybe he seemed a little refreshed, like he just came out from a shower. Which wasn't really a lie since Eren wanted to try out what bath sex felt like and Levi had to say – fucking amazing.

"Well you see. Eren here looks like he's fully charged and ready to start the day. You on the other hand, midget, look like you're about to collapse. It's like Eren is feeding off of your youth like a sex demon." Ymir answered. 

Eren high-fived Ymir. Levi gave a look and glanced over to the petite blonde but she only shrugged her shoulders. 

"Thanks for the tip, Ymir. I think it worked in some form or another." 

"Glad to do business with you." They shook hands now and Levi saw the other girl look at him with sympathy.

Well, guess Eren wasn't a really big fan about keeping their sex lives personal – not that Levi minded because he wasn't such a prissy twat. After all, he received texts from Hanji and Isabel asking how it was. He also received a threat from Mikasa who asked if Eren topped because her brother should never succumb to anyone. 

That little dipshit was going to get it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running away into a far off land~
> 
> Next Chapter: Levi and Eren meets Moses. It's spring break and the boys are freaking out.


	4. I'd Say, an Animal Graveyard is Creepier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break is here and the boys have another typical vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just state the moment ereri became my OTP. It was after the court room scene when Levi slammed his arm behind Eren's head while crossing his legs. The sass got me.

Levi never understood how death felt like. Not even during his thug days. Not even when he had to rescue Farlan from the gangsters that he was messing around with. Levi remembered that day perfectly. His shirt was tattered, ripped into pieces because of a knife fight. He bled everywhere and just to add a more dramatic effect, it was down pouring. 

They came out victorious. He slung Farlan's arm over his shoulders, supporting his weight as much as possible. It was almost unbearable. They both collapse in front of Isabel's door, blood everywhere and gashes that needed attention later on with anesthetics, a needle, and string. 

This and that were different though. Levi was panting heavily, a naked body cuddling at his side. He stared up at his white ceiling – was heaven calling for him? It sure felt like it. His body ached in all the wrong places. 

He tilted his head to the side, facing Eren. The boy was snoozing, little puffs of hot air caressing Levi's arm that was fast asleep due to Eren's heavy head. He pulled the brat closer to him which stirred the boy awake. He cracked open his eyes, smiling gently at Levi and practically giggled. 

"I don't think I can take it anymore. I think I almost died." Levi kissed his boyfriend's head. He ran his fingers through the brunettes messy hair. 

"Mm that's not what you said after round two." 

"Three rounds a day, Eren. Three. Not even a horny teen would fuck like that." 

"Think about it as if you're eating a three course meal." Eren flipped himself over onto his stomach, crossing his arms while laying his head down to stare at Levi. He lifted his legs up into the air, crossing them as well. 

Levi smacked Eren's ass just for the sake of it, making the young boy yelp in pain. He then glanced over at the clock. They were going to be late to class and he was not ruining his perfect attendance just because Eren wanted to do it one more time at 8a.m.

So he got up, bones cracking. He threw his pajamas he previously wore into a hamper. He went to his drawer, grabbing a white v-neck tee and a pair of black jeans. He started to dress, watching Eren as he got up, limping a bit to his clothes that he threw over Levi's computer chair. Levi hid his smile of satisfaction. At least their excessive activity was not only taking a toll on his body. Luckily this time, they decided to use a condom so the cleaning process was at least easier to manage. 

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late to Smith's class," Levi commented. Eren scowled at him as if it was his fault that he could hardly move. Which it was, but it was also Eren's fault for tempting him. But they seriously needed to calm down. Sex on the couch and in the kitchen were appealing, but Levi's legs were hurting and Eren's back had red marks which Levi presumed were from his wooden table. 

* * *

Later on that day, the boys arrived late to Smith's class. Thankfully, it was just review, which the professor allowed the students to leave if they felt confident enough to study alone for the upcoming midterm before spring break. Levi felt obligated to stay since his little shit was terrible in the subject and Smith's eyebrows threatened him to stay put. However, Smith was occupied helping a student but glanced up occasionally to see if Eren was still in the classroom. Don't worry commander, the student will not leave without your permission. 

"Levi, this might seem like a stupid question." Eren folding his review sheet into an airplane. 

"There's no such thing as a stupid question, only stupid people," Levi answered. 

Eren rolled his eyes. "What is your opinion on dating older men?" Eren flew the paper airplane, hitting an unsuspected student. The poor bastard looked around the classroom, wondering who decided to use his head as a landing site. 

"Oh for fuck's sake. This better not be about Mikasa and what she said that time when—" 

"—No, no. This is for Armin. He's crushing on our economics professor." 

"Smith? Seriously? What's so good about him except for the potential foursome with his thick ass eyebrows?"

"Well, he's not that bad. He's 28, masters in corporate management, got his PhD in macroeconomics. Single, bought a house, has a dog named Niles. A family man because he calls his parents every night, which by the way, you should be doing because your mom is concerned with your well-being." 

"Who the hell are you in love with? Him or me?"

Eren hugged Levi, petting his hair as if he was a dog. Levi struggled from Eren's grip, using a cheat move by pinching Eren's arm. The boy pushed him away. "So what, you want to play match maker? A professor should not be dating a student." 

"Yeah, but Erwin isn't Armin's professor." 

"Erw—you mean Smith? When did you start speaking about your professors with a first name basis?" 

"I email him. A lot." Levi glared. "Not in that way. I just ask him a lot of questions about assignments since I don't really want to bother you all the time. He just sort of told me to call him by his name." 

"And it also so happens that he tells you everything about him. Did sent an attachment of a .gif stating that he was single with sparkling lights?" 

"No." Eren was getting angry. "I just stalked him on Facebook. Did a little hacking here and there. I need to know if my best friend's love interest is a suitable candidate." Ah. Because that was justification for committing a cyber crime. 

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Eren asked, beaming. 

"No I'm not." 

"Oh yes you are. Don't worry, having you is enough." Eren tilted onto his side to rest his head on Levi's shoulders. "Plus, I do want to be cupid and I think Erwin would be perfect for Armin." 

"Fine, I'll only help you if you at least get an A on his test." 

"That's easy. With you by my side, I cannot fail."

"You better not cheat." Levi meant it more than one way. 

Eren grinned, taking Levi's hand in his. "I never will."

* * *

The squad increased in size again. Levi didn't really take notice of it at first. Until he was elbowed right in the face by Auruo. Auruo frantically started to apologize to Levi, but ended up biting his tongue (again), and blood splattered onto Levi's white shirt. Great, now he looked like he just murdered something. 

"Okay, that's enough. Christa, Ymir, leave our table." Levi was booting them off the island. 

"I'm so sorry!" Christa started, her eyes watering just a bit.

"Oh, don't be so mean." Marco shined down his holy light. Two divine being should not be able to sit next to each other. 

"We have no room here and I swear if Auruo bleeds on me one more time, I'm going to kill him for good." Levi pushed with his arms left and right to have at least some space for his small stature. Levi continued, "Oi, Auruo have you ever thought about donating blood? Because it seems as if you have an endless supply of that shit."

Auruo could not answer him because Petra was helping him nurse his split tongue. Hanji of course, on Levi's left, decided to plaster herself onto him, phone shoved into his face. 

"Look, look Levi! Moblit and I are going to the Madagascar this vacation! We received our ticket confirmation! Think about all those Aye-ayes!" Levi swatted her arms away.

"That's great. Lucky you. Not stop clinging and get off me."

Eren sitting on the opposite side of her, leaned in as well, pushing Levi even closer to Auruo and Petra right off the bench. She squeaked in pain when her butt made contact to the cafeteria floor. Hanji pretended that she saw absolutely nothing and shrieked her excitement to Eren. Auruo looked at his girlfriend with sympathy and patted his lap for her to sit on.

"—But Hanji, what are you going to do about your guinea pig?" 

"NO! Moses, my baby! What will I do?!" Hanji used her hands and pulled down her cheeks in agony. 

Moblit reached across the table to stop Hanji from inflicting pain on herself. In the process, he knocked over his orange juice that spilled onto Horseface. 

"Hey! Watch it!" 

"Sorry!" Moblit turned to Jean, accidentally whacked Armin with his backpack that he was still carrying on his back. Armin's head made a face plant onto his pizza slice. 

"AH-HAHAHAHA" Ymir roared into laughter, one hand gripping onto her stomach as she pointed a finger at Armin who was in despair. Isabel joined in, also pointing at Armin as the boy looked up, face red from embarrassment and from the pizza sauce. 

Levi felt something stabbing his side as he turned back to look at the offensive object. Mikasa was poking him with a long stick behind everyone. She looked disinterested, but Levi was pretty sure she was enjoying herself. 

"Did Eren top when you had sex, huh Shrimp?" She asked with dead fish-eyes. 

Levi glared at her. "That's really none of your business."

"Eren's business is the Jaegar's family business. Did he or did he not top you?" 

Levi chose not to answer her, so she resumed jabbing him harder each time. He sighed. 

Was this what his life came down to? 

At that point, Levi just sulked, crossing his arms as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Moblit was helping Armin wipe down his face while trying to stop Hanji from crying (why the hell was she crying now?) Horseface kept rambling on and on, but Marco was trying to shush him. Ymir had both of her arms flung over Christa and Isabel's shoulder, giving both of them a noogie. Petra and Auruo…they were disgustingly making out. Eren on the other hand, discovered Mikasa's attempt to stab Levi to death. He yelled at her, bopping her on the head, but she countered by telling him she was going to tattle-tale to his parents.

One more day. One more day and Spring break will be here.

* * *

The weekend could not come any faster. Levi trekked up the creaky stairs to his living room apartment, guinea pig in hand. He reached to a purple door and stopped in his tracks, the number plate that read 401 in gold. He had no idea why the landlord had such tacky taste, but the two colors definitely collided with everything. That also included the orange painted halls and every room door being a different color. The place looked more like a gay whorehouse than anything else. At least the rent was cheap. 

"Levi, please open the door. I really have to piss," Eren said behind him. The younger boy was holding onto his crotch, doing the pee-pee dance. Levi jangled his set of keys, struggling to differentiate all ten of them (one of them belonging to the Jaeger's family because as quoted by lovely Carla, 'If Eren accidentally burns down your complex, you are welcome to stay with us for a while'.) 

Eren couldn't hold it any longer and pushed Levi aside. He drew out Levi's spare key from underneath his shirt (the asshole kept it as a necklace) and unlocked the door. Eren ran inside, not taking off his shoes, and sprinted for the bathroom.

Levi followed after. He dropped the guinea pig onto the ground and allowed it to explore around. The little thing didn't look well. It swayed side to side. Levi gave a nudge with his foot as encouragement but the little thing just looked up at him.

"Your owner must treat you like shit, Moses. Maybe I should adopt you." Levi swore he saw the guinea pig's hopeful smile.  

He heard the toilet flush and Eren entered with a sigh of relief.

"I'm telling you, I was holding that in ever since this morning." 

"Why didn't you just shit when you had the time to?" 

Eren picked up Moses and petted the little thing. "Hanji wouldn't stop talking. She told me everything about this little fellow. We have to take really good care of him. She said that if he comes back even the slightest different, she's going to murder us."

"Moses looks half dead. Are guinea pigs supposed to be that skinny?" 

Eren weighed it with his hands, pretending he was a scale. "I guess the fluff deceives the eyes. He probably looks a little heavier than what he actually is. I had a guinea pig once."

Levi made his way over to the couch and plopped down. He laid across it with his arms shielding him from the light. He felt Eren's weight at the end of the seat, but he didn't bother to look up. 

"Eren, can you get me a glass of water?" No reply. "Eren?" 

Levi lifted his arms to look at the brat, but his face was pale. Levi immediately sat up. 

"It's not breathing." 

"What do you mean it's not breathing?" Levi looked over at Moses. The guinea pig was flipped onto his side, eyes closed, and pellets of crap on Eren's hand. 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Loose bowel, _not good_. 

"Levi, Moses isn't breathing!" Eren started panicking, thrusting the dead guinea pig towards Levi. 

How the hell did that thing die out of no where? Did he finally feel at peace and decided to leave the world? Was his sanctuary in Eren's hands?

"Eren, calm down. Let's take it to the nearest vet. Maybe, maybe he's just sleeping." Levi was lying. Moses was one-hundred percent dead.

"No! Not this again!" Eren shouted, leaving the couch to pace around the room in a frenzy. 

"Hold on. What do you mean 'not this again'?!?"

"Levi, you do not understand. This cannot happen. Again!" Eren still held onto the corpse. "Let's take it to the vet. Yes, yes. We need to take it to the vet. If we don't hurry Moses will die. Levi, hurry. We must hurry. If we don't leave now Moses will die!" Eren was already half way out the door, beckoning Levi to get his ass up from the couch. 

"Eren, I asked you a question!" 

"Levi, we need to leave now!" Eren rounded the corner and disappeared. Levi grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him. Eren was already taking the emergency staircase down since the elevator stopped working in Levi's apartment eons ago. 

Levi ran after his boyfriend, following him with his short, but quick strives. They made it out of the building. Gust of wind blew cold air towards the two boys that went outside without preparing themselves. Levi rubbed his arms to get some sort of friction going on to create heat. Eren did not seem affected, or maybe he was still too worried to take notice. He started jogging in the opposite direction when Levi had to call out to him that he was going the wrong way. 

After a trip that should have taken fifteen minutes ended up taking thirty, because Eren took too many wrong turns. When they both arrived to the vet, Eren literally dropped the body onto the front desk. The girl worker shrieked in disgust, but paged a veterinarian immediately. 

A man appeared seconds after. With one look, Levi knew that he was the type of guy that had girls squealing. He was a walking, adult, novel character with his dark hair, grey eyes, sharp chin and strong built. (And no, he was not describing himself because that man was tall and he was…he was average height dammit!)

"Hello, my name is Nickolas Colton, but that is not really my name. What appears to the be problem, sirs?" He adjusted his white coat. The man sparkled like a pansy vampire.         

"Oh, Doctor! It's my guinea pig, he's in trouble!" Eren cried out like a damsel in distress. And no Eren, he's not a doctor, he's a veterinarian. 

Why did Levi felt as if he was suddenly in some stupid chick-flick movie? 

Nickolas rubbed his chin while inspecting the dead rodent from different angles. He poked it with his yellow number two pencil a couple of times. After a long pause, he took out a random clipboard and scribbled something down. Eren waited impatiently for the diagnosis. 

"It appears that it…" Nickolas paused, rubbing his chin once more as if he was deep in thought. 

"What is it, Doctor?" Eren grabbed onto the man's sleeves. 

"It appears that your guinea pig…is dead." 

"Oh for fuck's sake, we know that! What was wrong with it?" Levi intervened. 

Nickolas held his hand up to Levi's face. "Short man, I am thinking." 

Levi sputtered, but Eren held him down from—from well, jumping the man to gauge his eyes out. 

"I believe your guinea pig had cancer." He wrote down more notes. 

"What gave that away?" Levi gritted out. 

"I cannot say." 

"What gave it away?" Eren asked again. 

"Well, he seems underweight. Was he sluggish? Loss of appetite? It is very common for animals to have cancer, and from the signs of his lifeless body, I can just tell. Would you like me to perform an autopsy? That will be a thousand dollars plus extra charge for an overnight stay." 

"Overnight stay? He's dead." Levi voiced out the obvious. Of course the man would answer Eren instead of him, of course. 

Nickolas looked at Eren instead. "Tsk, tsk. Such an angry, short man. Your brother?" 

"No, my boyfriend," Eren corrected him. 

"You could do better." Nickolas leaned on the desk with his arm propping up his head, teeth sparkling as he smiled. Moses dead body was left unattended. 

"I don't want to do better," Eren rejected. Oh great. Because now Eren didn't refuse that claim that obviously better men were out there compared to Levi.

"Well, I guess you can remain with your…morbid boyfriend. You should probably arm yourselves with a trowel and bury this poor little guy. Make peace with nature by giving him back to the earth." The veterinarian held out his fist, staring off into space. Eren looked towards that general direction as well, confused. 

"We know how to bury things. Thank you." Levi gripped onto Eren's shoulder, lifting Moses with his hand to leave. 

The visit to the vet was definitely unnecessary. Also definitely very infuriating when the man produced a piece of paper to Eren with his number written on it. Eren thanked him, feeling very grateful that there were still such nice strangers out in the world who were genuinely concerned about his well-being. Accept Eren had it wrong because the man was interested in him. 

Levi noted to himself to throw away the number into the trash. And to never have Eren meet up with Nickolas ever again. 

**A Week Later**

Spring break ended quickly after that. Their days were back to normal until they were faced with Hanji. The Sunday before school, Levi and Eren stopped by Hanji's house to return Moses back to her. The boys sat on the floor waiting for Hanji to come out with their drinks that she was preparing for them in the kitchen. They could hear Hanji singing loudly and Levi knew that was the last song he'll ever hear. The sound of Moblit noisily dragging his suitcase sounded like it could weigh as much as a dead body (Levi was pretty sure his body was going to be in there very soon). 

Eren was sweating a lot next to Levi. He fanned himself with his hands, laughing nervously. Levi gulped loudly once Hanji was back in the room with ice tea in hand. She handed both of them their drinks while she sat herself on the coffee table. 

"So, where is my baby?" Hanji asked, her eyes were hidden from the glaring light.

"Right here." Eren gave a guinea pig to Hanji (it was obviously not Moses). 

She looked at it for a while. A grin formed on her lips as she rubbed the rodent against her cheek. "Moses, you're healthy again!" 

Eren continued to laugh. "Oh thank god," Eren breathed, "we thought you'd notice." 

Hanji stopped. "…Notice what, Eren?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Eren waved his arms in front of him. 

Hanji placed the guinea pig on the ground. She cracked both of her knuckles as she stood up. "Where. Is. Moses?" 

"Right here!" Levi pointed to the pet on the floor. 

She ignored Levi as she flung a fist at Eren that connected to his stomach. Levi sprang up from the floor and made a run for it. However, she caught Eren in a choke hold.

"Levi, save yourself!" Eren coughed out. 

Levi would save Eren, but he really did not want to fight with a mad scientist. "Moblit! Moblit!" Levi called out to Hanji's other half that was at least sane. Moblit dropped everything he was doing and went to rescue the boy. Once he pried Hanji off, Eren was grasping for breath. 

"No, Moses! Why did you join your brothers, Bean and Sawney!" She cried out in agony. Moblit looked at Levi and Eren sympathetically. 

"I think you two should—"

"MOSES! I will avenge you! I will avenge you!" She screamed over and over again. She tried lunging herself once more, snarling at them. Moblit held her down. Luckily, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

Levi ran back to Eren, grabbed his hand and brought Eren to his feet. They excused themselves and made a run for it.  

Hours later, Hanji called back apologizing. She explained herself. Said her odd behavior was because of her other two pets that seemed to have just died out of no where. Levi wanted to tell her that maybe she just didn't know how to take care of animals, but he kept his mouth shut. Since she was on speaker, she said sorry to Eren a billion times and promised that she'd make it up to him. Afterwards, she asked if she could keep the new rodent. Levi simply said no, because he grew a bit attached to it after the six days spent trying to train him to act like Moses. 

Sunday night, Levi acquired a new roommate. The guinea pig was named Mosesu, in respect to Hanji's deceased pet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Sara Bareilles, so I'm in an exceptionally good mood!  
> Hope everyone has a good day!
> 
> Next Chapter: Eren gets into a car accident.


	5. New Life, New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets into a car accident and everything ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to add some real drama here. Shit will not go down.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I had a couple of presentations and a lot of class work that I had to do. Well this is the last chapter!

**Sunday, March 30th, 1:45p.m.**

In Levi's field of vision, he saw red and blue lights flashing. His heart pounded as he dropped the radish in the sink, moving the curtains aside to see what was going on outside. He heard Carla gasp, but time froze for him.

He recognized the petty pink bicycle with the kiddy tassels.

Now in shambles.

 

**48 Hours Earlier**

 

Levi knew when Eren was upset. After months of dating, he started to understand the insufferable brat. When Eren had something in his mind, he was quiet (thank the lord). But his eerie silence made Levi fidgety. He would pout and when Levi asked him a question such as, "What would you like for dinner tonight?" Eren would reply back with, "Yeah." Even though Levi knew him well enough, at the same time, Eren knew him just as well. Eren knew when Levi will give in and ask him what's wrong. And when Eren would reply that nothing was wrong, Levi would be moody, and Eren would give in as well.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Levi sat next to Eren on the couch. He adjusted his glasses after a long time of just staring at his textbook. None of the words were making any sense. When Eren did not respond, Levi gingerly ruffles his hair.

"Why don't you take your glasses off?" Eren asked.

Well that was odd.

"Because I need them." Levi looked at him skeptically.

"How long have we been going out?" Eren twiddled his thumb, still looking down and not directly at Levi.

"I think it's been about one to two months. Why are you asking?" Levi adjusted his glasses again, causing Eren to glance at him from the side of his eyes with a frown.

"You are a liar," Eren whispered.

"What?" Now Levi was confused and a little bit annoyed.

Levi tried recalling the time when he was a liar and quiet frankly, Levi wasn't much of one. He would tell the straight up truth when someone irritated him or someone simply wanted an answer. And he definitely did not cheat because Eren was his first and only boyfriend – not including the occasional flings before Eren's existence into his life. Maybe he did lie to Eren. Well, he lied that one time two weeks ago when he said the shirt looked decent on Eren when it looked absolutely stunning. And maybe he lied when Eren asked if his legs were getting a little chubby and he said they were just fine. But no, they were not just fine, because those legs were so hypnotizing, he just wanted to grab them and spread them apart like he always did and just—

"You filthy, small-eyes liar!" Eren finally directly looked at Levi with some unknown flame behind his heated green eyes. Okay, Levi did _not_ deserve that.

"What the hell did I do wrong, Shitty Brat?" Levi reverted back to name calling.

"Let me see your glasses."

"No," Levi answered because he was not going to let him have his way.

"Let me see them, Levi."

Levi tried to escape from Eren by doing some acrobatic flip over his couch, but just ended up in an awkward position. His back was digging into the arm of the couch, while his upper body was still on the couch and his bottom half was dangling on the edge. It was almost comical. Almost. Levi swore he thought he had some natural talent for this kind of shit (this shit meaning flips, air spins, and crab-walking).

Eren however, saw it as a weakness and ceased the moment by grabbing onto Levi's spectacles. He placed them on his eyes and blinked a couple of times. The moment was silent. If they listened really closely, they could hear Levi's neighbor watching porn. But neither one of them were focused on that. It was the glasses. Everything was about the glasses. The stupid, stupid spectacles that Levi forgot were more for show than an actual need.

"You lied to me! These don't have prescription! What else could you possibly be lying to me about, Levi? That you are some sadistic serial killer that lures young boys with your hot body and then kill them after? Or, or _worse_. You're actually a warlock that turns boys into pigs and then eats them? Answer me, Levi, what are you!?" Eren pleaded. And for a moment, Levi forgot his boyfriend was crazy. No, insane.

Levi sighed. "They've been with me for quite sometime, I forgot I didn't actually need them." He explained, because he knew that Eren took things way too seriously.

"Why did you get fake glasses then?"

"To make me look smart."

"I thought you said you were smart."

"I meant smarter, dumbass. Kind of like building up a professional image." Levi was starting to like the look of Eren with glasses.

"But you have a shitty email," Eren stated the obvious. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Can you give them back to me? I kind of feel naked without them." Levi held out his hands patiently.

"I rather you be naked," Eren muttered, placing the glasses onto Levi's open palm. Levi thanked him by giving a gentle pat to the head. Once the spectacles were placed, Levi launched himself onto Eren, crushing him between his body weight and the cushions. Eren started to giggle, kissing Levi everywhere but his lips.

"Eren, now that I spilled one of my darkest secrets. It's time to spill yours." The boy stiffened underneath him. Levi quirked his brow.

"What would you like to know about me?" The brunette averted Levi's eyes. Very suspicious…

"What did you do—" Levi began, but was cut off by Eren's babble.

"Okay! I knew you were going to ask it! It was just a matter of time. The guinea pig story right? You wanted to know what happened on May 5th? The day when Cupcake died. To my defense, Mikasa was just as guilty as I was."

Levi did not know how to answer him, so he didn't. Eren, being such a loud mouth, continued without asking. "Hannes, my old babysitter bought me an early birthday present. When I opened the box, lo and behold, an Abyssinian beauty. Of course we were kids so we kind of played with her. A lot."

Levi nodded his head, knowing where exactly this was heading.

"So, we sort of, maybe, played her to death. Mikasa and I think that it was because of a heart attack." Eren covered his face in shame.

"And exactly what the hell did you do?" Levi wanted to get off of Eren but his boyfriend wrapped his arms behind his back, which kept him in his place.

"Well. We took her out to the slide and slid her down the thing a bunch of times. We also used a string to strap her onto a swing and we done that a billion times. We also took her out to walks and fed her a ton of raisins."

"What did you do after you found out she was dead?" Levi was definitely not feeling sympathetic for his boyfriend, but Eren looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Well," Eren sniffled, "we didn't want to tell our parents. So we sort of…tried to dispose of her. As in we tried to flush her down the toilet. It didn't work out like the other fishes that we had. We came up with another plan and we buried her in the backyard, but it just suddenly vanished. As if we never killed her. One day when we decided to pay our respects, the grave was dug up and Cupcake was no where to be seen. I have no idea what ever happened to it."

Levi was silent for a while. Should he tell his boyfriend in a roundabout way? "Well…did you own a dog at that time, Eren?"

He immediately perked up, rubbing Levi's arm with anticipation. "Yes we did! How do you know that, Levi? Are you a psychic?"

He hid smirk and just patted Eren's head since it became a common thing to do. "Don't worry about it. By the way, Eren when is your birthday?"

"Hmm?" Eren was a bit unfocused. He squirmed his way a bit so they were both laying side by side. Plus, it was probably for the best since Levi was pretty sure Eren's whole body at that point fell asleep. "Oh my birthday? It's March 30th."

Levi was going to say something until he peered over to his calendar. The date read March 28th. For a second, he had to think real hard about it. Surely it couldn't be…they've been dating for a two months now, so it really, surely couldn't be that…

"Eren?"

"Yes Levi?"

"Shitty brat, is your birthday this weekend?"

Eren grinned his stupid toothy ass grin. "Yeah it is!"

Fucker never told him a thing!

 

* * *

 

Levi and Armin waited outside of the economics' classroom because Eren had to retake Smith's test. The awkward silence dragged on, simply because Levi and Armin never really had a full out conversation with each other. They would usually just nod in each other's direction in acknowledgement. And as far as Levi knows, Armin approved of him being with Eren. That conversation was not meant for him to hear, but it was that one time when Armin convinced Mikasa that he wasn't that bad. That if one day when they were out in the adult world, at least Levi will bringing in the bread to the family.

"So…Smith huh?" Levi crossed his legs, appreciating the fact that there were at least a bench outside of the classroom.

Armin blushed and looked away. "…Yeah."

"You know I could—"

Armin waved his hands frantically. "No! No! You don't have to! I spoke with him and that's enough. Plus, he—" he cut himself off, trying to rub away the pink hue off his cheeks. "—plus he already invited me to lunch."

"Oh-ho. Looks like you don't need me intervening, Mushroom."

"Mu-Mushroom? W-well, what about you!" Armin's pitch rose higher. Levi held his finger to his lips, shushing him a bit.

"What about me?"

"What were you thinking about doing for Eren's birthday?"

Levi scratched his head, ignoring Armin's question for a bit. He tried listening into the classroom and to his relief he heard the scratching of pen against paper. At least the boy was on the essay part. Or he just gave up on life and started to doodle with the limited time he had for the make-up test. Of course Eren was the only one who needed to retake it. Of course.

"Eren said we are going to his parents' house over the weekend. And basically spend the rest of the time there. Are you coming?"

Armin shook his head. "No, I'm not. Eren was planning to have another celebration with friends on a separate day."

"The brat would have another day to party."

Armin nervously laughed. "Yeah, I guess you have to go to both events since you are his boyfriend."

Levi rolled his eyes, not really commenting back with anything. Guess the Mushroom wasn't too bad to talk to. After all, he did harass Smith himself a bit without Eren or anyone knowing. The eyebrows weren't as threatening once he got to know the actual man behind them. He nudged the man in the general direction to perhaps give Armin a chance and it seemed that twinks were exactly the old pervert's type.

 

* * *

**24 Hours Earlier**

Saturday evening approached and the trip to Eren's house wasn't too bad. The only reason why was because Levi was the one driving instead. At first, it shocked Eren. Eren could not phantom the thought of having a drivers license without a car. He then proceeded on about how he would buy Levi a car if he really wanted one. Eren called it a good will, like donating to the poor.

Levi tried to not take any offense. The poor bastard didn't even know that his parents will eventually cut off all his allowance.

Levi greeted Grisha who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Eren's mom was out getting groceries to bake Eren's cake and Mikasa volunteered Levi to help his mother once she got back home. Levi didn't really mind spending time with Carla, because it was ten times better than hearing Grisha give the sex talk.

By the time Levi and Eren finished unpacking the very little belongings they had, Carla came back with bag full of goods. Levi, being the gentleman he was, helped Eren's mother while Eren was sitting on his fat ass watching some animal channel along with Mikasa.

For once, Levi really felt like he had a lively family – well, a family that hated him. But a family nonetheless. Back at home, it was just his father and mother and they were away most of the time. It was no surprise that Levi became an introverted individual since he only had his home to himself when he was a child. But Eren's family felt warm. Even with Carla threatening Levi with a knife a couple of times, but then laughed it off as if it was a joke (she did it repetitively, so Levi knew there was some truth behind it.)

The time passed by quickly that night since Levi and Eren arrived later than expected. It was Eren's fault for their tardiness since he wanted to test out how strong the dorm beds were when it came to excessive rocking of two bodies. By the time Eren wanted to go for another round, Levi was saved by Mikasa's phone call. She wasn't too thrilled to know that they did not leave Eren's dorm room yet. Eren grabbed the phone to argue with Mikasa. After a lot of profanity, Eren hung up the phone in defeat.

The night finally came when everyone had to go to sleep. Levi just finished brushing his teeth when he went to Eren's room with his titan printed pajamas on. (Eren obsessed over the movie too much that he decided to buy a lot of merchandise. Luckily, the pjs weren't too bad since it was 60% cotton and 40% rayon.)

When Levi closed the door, he expected to see a mess of brown hair peeking from underneath the blanket. Instead he saw two other heads that should not belong. He also saw glasses, that were not his, on Eren's nightstand along with a romance novel.

Levi caught his lover's very angry gaze and Carla and Grisha by his side.

"Ah," Grisha said rubbing his eyes. "Just in the nick of time, Levi. Turn off the lights and let's go to bed."

"Hell no," Levi blurted out.

Carla gave a reassuring smile – how the hell was she trying to make this seem all natural?

"Levi, be a dear and turn off the lights. Tomorrow is Eren's big day."

"And don't step over me," Mikasa interjected, laying down on a blow-up mattress on the floor.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Levi still did not move from his spot. Eren wanted to speak but his father pushed his face away.

"No, this is not, Levi. Please, Carla and I are very tired."

"Why?" Levi asked, slowly approaching inside the room. Mikasa watched every move.

Grisha decided to finally answer his question. "It's because I don't want my son to get pregnant."

"Boys can't get pregnant. You're being ridiculous." Levi was by the bedside now. Where was he supposed to sleep…?

"Never say never!" Grisha shouted, and Levi sincerely hoped that he was not referring to that preteen heart throb.

"It's better safe than sorry." Carla was still smiling. Eren wanted to say something once more but Carla pushed his head down onto the pillow, possibly suffocating Eren with her bare hands.

"Don't worry, Father. Eren will top!" Mikasa held her hands up in triumph.

Levi had no idea what the hell was going on. And quiet frankly, he rather sleep on the living room couch than to deal with Eren's weird ass family.

But Eren finally got in a sentence. Levi knew that look on Eren's face and that look meant that there was no hope for humanity. His soul was almost gone from his body, leaving an empty shell behind. "Come to bed, Levi. You'll sleep next to my dad."

Levi wanted to jump out the window. Like now.

 

**Sunday, March 30th, 12:33p.m.**

 

Levi and Eren fought for the very first time. Levi was not too thrilled with the sleeping arrangements and Eren could say the same. Grisha decided that Levi was the perfect body pillow so he hugged him throughout the night. Eren on the other hand, was not comfortable at all since four people definitely could not fit on his bed.

The morning came and Levi forgot to wish Eren a happy birthday. It took him nearly the entire morning to finally remember to say it and that was when Eren started to get irritated.

"You don't even remember my birthday!" Eren yelled, tossing the remote controller at Levi. They were both playing some first shooter game that Levi had no interest in.

"Sorry, _Eren_. Someone never bothered to tell me his birthday in the first place. Not until only a few days ago. And I'm tired as hell. I had no sleep at all."

"You always look sleep deprived."

"Thanks, Eren, but that doesn't mean I don't rest. I'm too tired for this bullshit," Levi placed the remote on the floor, not caring about the game anymore.

Eren threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "And what! Next you're going to tell me that square fruits don't exist!"

Levi rubbed his temples. He really wanted to leave. This was not what he was expecting his Sunday to be. His boyfriend was being a child and Eren's parents still did not trust Levi. Maybe he was starting to get on Carla's good side, but Grisha and Mikasa would give him the death glare any time they made eye contact.

"Eren, there is no such thing as a goddamn square fruit. There's only round, spiky, and irregular!"

Eren stood up, his eyes glossed over. Oh no. "I'm going to prove you wrong!'

Eren made his way to the coat hanger and grabbed Levi's instead of his own. Eren took his set of car keys and shoved his socked feet into a pair of sandals. "You'll see, Levi! I'm always right!"

"Don't you dare take the car, Eren! Take the bicycle! God knows you'll end up killing people," Levi shouted at Eren as he slammed the door behind him. Levi sighed, turning off the television and made his way to Carla to help her with the cooking.

Carla looked at Levi when he entered into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Carla asked, already handing Levi a radish.

"Fine," Levi gritted, washing the radish over the sink.

Carla and Levi looked out the window when they heard Eren swearing as he banged around in the garage. Seconds later, Eren came out with a kiddy bicycle. He realized he was being watched when he turned to face them. Eren pointed a finger at Levi and stuck up his middle finger. He then proceeded to get onto the bike and pedal slowly down the driveway.

 

**Current Time**

**Sunday, March 30th, 1:47p.m.**

 

A silver corolla was crashed onto a stop sign and the remnants of a pink bicycle next to it. A woman was crying while the cops tried to calm her down. The woman kept pointing at the bike and something else. She tightly gripped onto her own hair, sobbing loudly.

Levi broke out of his trance and ran. He almost slipped from the wet kitchen floor, but that did not deter him from his destination. He made it to the Jaegar's family door and flung it opened while Carla screamed for the others within the household to immediately come downstairs. But Levi didn't care. He had one person in mind and he wanted to know if that one person was safe.  

He rushed outside towards ambulance. Followed by Grisha Jaegar with a pair of chopsticks, Carla with her cutting board, and Mikasa with her shinai. He pushed passed the bystanders, ducked underneath the caution tape, avoided some of the medics, and made his way to the stretcher. The EMT tried to block him off, but a hand grabbed onto one of their arms, trying to dismiss them.

Levi saw Eren.

He was safe. Banged up, but safe.

Eren stretched out his arms to Levi and he clasped his hand with his lover.  

"Levi, I found it," Eren coughed up. Levi hushed him, wiping away the sweat off his forehead.

"Don't speak, Eren."

"But Levi…I-I found it." Eren was zoning out from all the medication they dosed him with through the IV. For the first time in a long time, Levi really wanted to cry.

"Stupid brat, I—" Levi was cut off when Eren tried to grab something from his side. He couldn't tilt his head because of the head collar, but he was able to get a hold of it by rolling it over to his stomach. Levi looked down.

"Look. A square watermelon," Eren said before passing out.

 

* * *

The rest of Eren's birthday was spent in the hospital. If Eren's family didn't hate Levi as much, he was pretty sure they definitely hated him now.

The woman during the scene of the accident told the Jaegar family that she was willing to pay for everything. She explained the situation afterwards. The woman was stupidly texting and driving. By the time she looked up she ran into Eren. Luckily, he already flung himself off the bike beforehand, so all of Eren's injuries came from him rolling on the concrete. The doctors wanted to keep Eren in the hospital just in case and Grisha agreed.

Thankfully this time, the Jaegar family allowed Levi to have some alone time with Eren. Eren was already awake by the time Levi got to visit him. Levi walked in on Eren stuffing his face with a chocolate pudding cup since he missed lunch.

"You stupid shit," Levi huffed, scooting the chair over to Eren's bedside. Eren smiled.

"I told you I was right!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't do that again…"

"I didn't do anything. I was just riding the bike."

"Well next time be more aware of your surroundings."

Eren dropped his finished pudding cup into the trashcan. He frowned, anger starting to arise. "Can you stop being so mad all the time? All you do is nag, yell, nag, yell. It's like I can never do anything right. Maybe I should have gotten hit by the car and go into a coma. Maybe you'll be happier that way."

Levi didn't mean to but it happened so quickly. He slapped Eren across the face, leaving a red print mark on his cheek. Eren's eyes watered immediately, and his lips trembled, trying to hold back his crying. Levi reached over for him again but Eren backed away.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I'm so sorry." Levi sat on the bed, finally able to grab a hold of Eren and held his head to his chest. "I'm so sorry." Levi repeated.

"Why?" Eren sobbed, burying his face deeper.

"Don't say shit like that. I don't want you dead, Kid. I want you alive. I only nag because I…" Levi paused because he realized that after the few months of being together, they never said the three famous little words.

"You what?" Eren looked up at Levi, snot dripping down his nose. Truthfully, Eren looked like a mess and not cute at all. One of his arms were hooked onto an IV and the hideous yellow hospital robe looked terrible on him. But for some reason, when he looked into the green eyes, Levi felt something and he was sure he knew exactly what the feeling was.

Levi brought his lips down to Eren's ear and whispered the little phrase. Eren's eyes widened and he started to laugh and cry at the same time. He grabbed onto Levi and held him closer.

"I love you too, I love you too, I love you too," Eren said three times, crying out of happiness instead of sadness. Despite the fact that Eren was slapped just a few minutes ago, Eren felt that he would have done the same to Levi if he was spouting nonsense.

Levi held him closer, taking in the feeling of being with his boyfriend.

"You better not be having sex in there," Grisha shouted from the other side of the door.

Levi and Eren heard a few thumps and seconds later, Mikasa, Carla, and Grisha burst into the room. Mikasa was already making her way to the bed with her shinai in offensive position. Carla tried holding Mikasa back but Grisha already made his way to the both of them before Carla could grab onto her husband. Grisha held up his chopsticks, pointing it accusingly at Levi.

"If you're going to doing the freaky stuff in bed, we have to be here to watch!"

Eren gagged in disgust.

"No!" Levi turned it down.

"Grisha! What are you saying!" Carla still held onto her daughter.

"I agree with Father," Mikasa said in all seriousness.

"Can you all just leave!!!"

 

* * *

Levi blamed it on Eren's clumsiness. The feeling of cold coffee trickled down Levi's favorite white shirt. Eren apologized and tried to make his away around Levi, when the shorter man grabbed at his shirt collar.

"Do you know what you just did?" Eren looked off to the side, pretending that he didn't hear a thing. "Oi, answer me!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I'll pay for the shirt. How much was it? A dollar?" Eren was already reaching for his wallet when Levi took a hold of his hand.

"No, this shirt is worth more than that. But more importantly, I don't want money."

Eren raised his eyebrow, questioning Levi.

Levi pulled Eren down to give him a nice peck on the lips that soon turned into a full out PDA make-out session.

After Levi pulled away, he grinned at his boyfriend. "I'll be seeing you later."

Levi hummed as he walked away from his boyfriend. He heard Eren call out to him but he ignored it. Instead, he was greeted by the squad. The squad whistled and howled as he approached them. Eren followed after, rubbing his face in embarrassment.

Guess the rest of his college life won't be too bad. There may be some ups and downs, but Levi was sure he could manage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed this story till the end! Although it was only 5 chapters, I had a lot of fun writing this. I haven't done story writing in such a long time that it took a while for me to get back into the groove.  
> For additional information, I started to write some of my one-shot ideas for other Levi/Eren stories. So hope you'll read those eventually when they come out.  
> Once again, thanks everyone who read, kudo, commented on this silly story!


End file.
